The Thief's Love Story
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jay gerah sendiri tiap kali Evil Queen mengajari Evie untuk bersolek dan mendapatkan pangeran sebagai pendamping hidup. Evie sudah cantik, kok, tidak perlu pakai riasan lagi. Dan... kenapa harus dengan seorang pangeran? Tidak boleh dengan seorang pencuri, begitu? / AN: Jay x Evie, alur canon Descendants 2015, pemberitahuan lebih lanjut ada di dalam. Update chapter 6. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1 (10-13 04:48:45)

" _Pangeran, Evie, kau harus menikah dengan seorang pangeran agar kita bisa tinggal di istana! Dan kita akan memiliki ruangan penuh dengan cermin!_ "

Huh, aku sampai hapal sendiri kata-kata Evil Queen terhadap putri tunggalnya. Oke, yah, aku tahu sih, menikahi pangeran mungkin akan membuat status hidupnya dan Evie melonjak naik, tapi apakah harus dengan seorang pangeran? Maksudku, para pangeran hanya ada di Auradon. Sedangkan di sini, Pulau Terhilang, tidak ada orang yang merupakan warga kerajaan, adanya hanya _mantan_ keluarga kerajaan, seperti Evil Queen sendiri yang pernah menjadi ratu dengan menikahi ayahnya Putri Salju.

Sungguhan, haruskah Evie menikahi seorang pangeran? Tidak ada opsi lain? Seperti, entahlah seorang teman dekatnya yang tinggal di bangunan yang sama dengannya sejak kecil, misalnya? Seperti aku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 1**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun karena dengkuran ayahku, entah sudah keberapa kalinya malam ini. Huh, mungkin harusnya aku minta kamar untuk diriku sendiri saja, ya, dulu. Maksudku, padahal pemilik bangunan ini aslinya adalah ayahku, tapi malah kami berdua yang tidak dapat kamar pribadi.

Maleficent, Evil Queen, dan Cruella punya kamar masing-masing. Mal dan Evie sekamar, sedangkan Carlos ada di kamar yang paling kecil—setidaknya anak itu punya kamar sendiri. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bangunan ini milik ayahku, ia sengaja ingin punya bangunan yang bertingkat agar ia bisa membuka toko di lantai bawah—untuk menjual barang-barang yang kucuri. Ayah bilang, ia pernah menawari Cruella dan putranya untuk tinggal dengan kami, agar setidaknya Carlos bisa main denganku. Habis itu Cruella mengajak Maleficent dan Evil Queen tinggal di sini juga. Jadilah kami berdelapan tinggal di bangunan yang sama, dengan Maleficent yang berlagak seakan ia yang berkuasa di tempat ini. Tidak buruk, setidaknya di sini tidak sepi, dan aku bisa tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Evie serta membuat anak laki-laki lain terutama yang sekelas dengannya iri padaku.

Aku, Carlos, Evie, dan Mal sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil, secara tidak langsung kami menjadi seperti saudara. Aku anak tunggal, tapi keberadaan Carlos membuatku merasa memiliki seorang adik yang bisa kukerjai setiap saat. Di antara kami berempat, aku yang paling tua. Evie dan Mal seumuran dan mereka setahun lebih muda dariku, Carlos setahun di bawah mereka. Tapi di Dragon Hall, sekolah kami di Pulau Terhilang ini, kami sekelas walau umur kami berbeda. Itu dikarenakan minimnya tenaga pengajar di sekolah, jadinya beberapa kelas diajar bersamaan.

Pulau Terhilang. Yah, aku tidak begitu memikirkan kenapa orang-orang di Auradon menamakan pulau ini dengan nama itu. Dengan mengenyampingkan fakta tidak adanya _wi-fi_ , tidak ada jalan keluar dari pulau, tidak ada sihir atau mantra yang dapat bekerja di sini, dan hal keren lainnya, sejujurnya ini bukan tempat yang buruk. Memang tidak ada permainan apa-apa di sini. Tapi aku dan ketiga temanku bersenang-senang dengan cara kami sendiri, kami mengerjai orang-orang dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami.

Saat ini aku merenggangkan otot-ototku, kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam empat pagi. Huh, ini mah, belum pagi, masih subuh! Kalau mau tidur lagi, bisa-bisa aku terlambat bangun dan telat sampai sekolah. Aku tidak peduli tentang sekolah sebenarnya, tapi kepala sekolah bilang ia akan mengurungku di bawah tanah selama seminggu kalau aku telat lagi. Menyebalkan.

Telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki. Yep, sebagai pencuri, aku tidak hanya belajar memperhatikan langkah dan gerak-gerikku, tapi aku juga belajar menajamkan indra pendengaranku. Aku melirik ke arah pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Di sini, di ruang tengah, lampu masih mati, dan hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari sedikit ruangan ini lewat jendela. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihat dalam gelap, jadi aku bisa melihat seseorang sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari bangunan.

 _Evie_. Putri Evil Queen itulah yang mengendap-endap untuk keluar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil membawa buku di tangannya. Bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dia mengendap dalam gelap sambil membawa buku. Pernah kuikuti dia keluar, lalu melihatnya membaca buku tebal dengan bantuan senter, dan itu menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa sering mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah, melebihi nilai kami bertiga.

Langsung saja aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya berjalan keluar. Aku menghela kecil, dan kupikir kalau aku tidak mau melanjutkan tidur lagi, mungkin aku bisa ikut dia di luar. Jadi aku turun dari tumpukan kardus-kardus—yep, aku satu-satunya penghuni bangunan ini yang tidak memiliki tempat tidur layak di sini, tapi aku sudah biasa—dan perlahan berjalan keluar.

Begitu di luar, aku bisa melihat Evie sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius, dan satu tangannya sedang memainkan rambutnya dengan pembatas buku. Aku paling suka melihat wajahnya saat membaca. Kadang ia serius, kadang ia menyerngit bingung, kadang ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'ooohh, begitu ...', dan lain sebagainya. Itu menarik untuk kutonton.

Tampaknya ia tidak sadar kalau pintu terbuka, ia baru sadar saat aku duduk di sampingnya. ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisan apa pun di bukunya dan menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Eve," bisikku, menggunakan nama panggilan untuknya dariku. Yah, Mal memanggilnya 'E', Evil Queen memanggil putrinya dengan sebutan ' _Evil-ette in training_ ', yang lain memanggilnya 'Evie', dan hanya aku yang memanggilnya 'Eve'. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan itu, dan sesungguhnya itu membuatku lega.

"Hai, Jay," balasnya sambil berbisik juga. "Terbangun gara-gara aku?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Memang sudah terbangun. Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Ia mengangguk. "Huh, tipikal kau. Kali ini kau menyimpan buku itu di mana?"

"Tetap di kolong ranjang. Aku tidak mau menaruhnya di bawah bantal lagi, soalnya sudah pernah ketahuan ibu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Hm, yah, aku pernah dengar Evil Queen mengkritik putrinya yang ketahuan sedang membaca. Ibu tiri Putri Salju itu bilang pada Evie, kalau ia punya waktu senggang sebaiknya digunakan untuk merias diri dan bukan membaca serta membiarkan kerutan dan jerawat menghiasi wajah. Dasar.

Tinggal dengan Evie sejak kecil, aku hampir selalu melihatnya dengan riasan wajah. Ia pernah bilang bahwa riasan wajah itulah yang bisa menarik perhatian ibunya untuk berbicara padanya. Aku melihatnya tanpa riasan wajah sama sekali adalah saat-saat begini, ketika ia tidak bisa tidur dan keluar rumah membawa buku. Wajahnya bersih dari riasan, dan ia tampak cantik. Tidakkah Evil Queen bisa melihat bahwa putrinya punya kecantikan alami?

.

.

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah dua hari favoritku, hanya karena tidak ada sekolah. Jadi selama dua hari itu aku bebas bersenang-senang dengan ketiga teman dekatku. Hari ini adalah giliranku yang menentukan tempat untuk direcoki, dan aku memilih tempat kesukaanku: pasar. Yep, karena kalau di pasar, aku bisa mencuri sangat banyak barang untuk menjadi stok di toko ayah.

Kami pergi ke pasar sama-sama, dan kami langsung berpencar saat sudah memasuki gerbang pasar. Aku naik ke atas atap, mencari-cari toko mana yang punya barang bagus. Sambil mengincar-incar, aku bisa melihat Mal sudah nyaris selesai menyempotkan catnya di dinding—anak satu itu memang jago di bidang kesenian.

Kuputuskan untuk segera turun dan dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang yang sudah kuincar, lalu aku bergerombol dengan Evie, Mal, dan Carlos lagi untuk memasuki toko-toko yang lain sambil Mal membuat huruf 'M' dengan cat ungunya di dinding, seakan menandakan bahwa tempat itu sudah menjadi teritorinya. Aku dan Carlos merecoki mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan sambil tertawa.

Saat melihat ada teko yang menganggur—dalam artian ada di atas meja dan tidak ada yang menjaga—langsung kusambar dan kumasukkan ke dalam kantong bajuku. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, aku mencari ke mana Mal pergi, tapi pandangan mataku malah menangkap sosok Evie yang sedang menggoda seorang pedagang. Aku langsung mendengus kesal, walau tahu Evie tidak akan mungkin punya perasaan pada si pedagang, gadis itu hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar dari toko, berpikir mungkin Mal dan Carlos sudah keluar duluan. Benar juga, keduanya sudah berjalan di depan toko dan orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Ini bagian kesukaan Mal: ditakuti orang-orang.

Waktu ada seorang bayi yang ditarik ibunya dengan kereta, Mal langsung mengambil permen lolipop yang ada di tangan bayi yang kupikir belum berumur setahun itu. Aku menyengir melihatnya, sementara Mal, Carlos, dan Evie tertawa senang. Tapi aku langsung melenyapkan cengiranku bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tawa Carlos dan Evie, saat melihat seorang wanita dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya datang. Itu ibunya Mal, dan Mal baru sadar ibunya datang karena ekspresi wajah kami yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Mal menghela pelan, lalu memaksakan senyum ceria sambil berbalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan ibunya, Maleficent. "Hai, Ma!"

"Mencuri permen, Mal? Aku sangat kecewa," kata Maleficent.

"Ini kuambil dari bayi," ujar Mal sambil memperlihatkan lolipop di tangannya. Aku menyengir kecil. Maleficent selalu senang kalau putrinya mengambil sesuatu dari bayi atau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat bayi menangis—itulah sebabnya Mal sering melakukannya, biar ibunya senang.

Senyum Maleficent langsung mengembang. Tuh, kan. "Itu baru putriku!" Diambilnya lolipop itu dan diludahi, habis itu ia menaruhnya di ketiak. Selesai, ia menyodorkannya pada seorang lelaki yang tadi mengawalnya. "Kembalikan ini pada makhluk itu." Dan lelaki menurut.

"Maaaa ... " dengus Mal. Yep, aku juga kesal kalau barang yang kucuri dikembalikan begitu saja. Dalam kasusku, aku mencuri untuk dijual oleh ayahku, dan kalau yang ingin beli adalah pemilik asli barang tersebut maka ayah akan memberi harga dua kali lipat.

"Itu batasnya, Mal, itu yang membuat perbedaan antara kejam dan benar-benar jahat," ujar Maleficent. "Saat aku seusiamu, aku mengutuk seluruh kerajaan," katanya dengan bangga. Lalu ia merangkul pundak putrinya sambil berjalan pelan. "Aku hanya sedang mengajarkanmu hal yang sangat penting: bagaimana cara menjadi sepertiku."

Mal mengangguk. "Aku tahu, kok. Dan aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik."

"Oh, aku dapat kabar!" kata Maleficent senang, lalu menoleh pada kami, seakan ia baru ingat kalau tidak hanya ada putrinya saja di sini. "Kalian berempat terpilih untuk pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda. Di Auradon."

Aku termegap dan terlunjak, tapi langsung ketemukan seorang pria pengikut Maleficent masing-masing di belakangku, Carlos, dan Evie, yang seakan siap menangkap kami kalau kami terlunjak akan kabar itu.

Gawat. Aku tidak mau kalau Evie sampai pergi ke Auradon. Aku pergi ke sana tidak masalah sama sekali—bahkan aku akan menemukan lebih banyak barang berharga untuk kucuri. Tapi Evie? Aku tidak mau ia bertemu dengan pangeran sesuai dengan yang diinginkan ibunya! Sial.

"Ma, kau pasti bercanda!" raung Mal pelan.

"Tidak! Kalian akan bergabung dan menjadi murid dari SMA swasta Auradon," ujar Maleficent senang.

"Ma! Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah asrama yang penuh dengan para tuan putri!" kata Mal.

Evie menghampiri Mal. "Dan para pangeran yang sempurna!" ujar Evie senang. Huh, tuh, kan! Langsung saja Mal melotot pada gadis yang berpakaian serba biru itu, dan Evie langsung pura-pura ikut jijik. Oh, Evie ...

Kuharap kalau salah satu dari kami, seperti aku misalnya, tidak mau pergi ke sana, itu berarti tidak akan ada yang ke Auradon. "Aku tidak mau pakai seragam." Oke alasanku ini terlalu lemah. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau seragamnya terbuat dari kain? "Kecuali kalau terbuat dari kain. Kau paham?" kataku sambil agak menyengir pada Carlos.

Tapi Carlos mengacuhkan perkataanku. Ia malah maju dan mendekati Maleficent dengan wajah cemas. "Aku pernah baca bahwa mereka membiarkan anjing berkeliaran di Auradon," katanya. Ah, ya, Carlos dan anjing, bukan kombinasi yang bagus. "Mamaku bilang mereka adalah golongan hewan yang akan memakan anak laki-laki yang tingkahnya tidak baik."

Sambil menyengir, aku mendekati pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu, dan membuat suara gongonggan di telinganya. Langsung saja Carlos melompat kaget. Mau tak mau aku langsung tertawa.

"Ya, Ma, kami tidak akan pergi," ujar Mal. Bagus, tidak usah pergi saja! "Kau tidak akan mulai melihatku melakukan tata krama dan membuat laporan buku."

"Pikiranmu kecil, Sayang," kata Maleficent. "Ini tentang menguasai dunia!" Lalu Maleficent memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan pergi sambil memanggil putrinya.

Sambil mendengus pelan, Mal pun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti ibunya, kami pun melakukan hal yang sama. Oh, ayolah, setidaknya jangan sampai Evie bertemu dengan seorang pangeran kerajaan mana pun!

.

.

Maleficent langsung memanggil ayahku bersama dengan Cruella dan Evil Queen. Kami berdelapan pun berkumpul di ruang tengah, tapi tetap saja dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Maleficent langsung duduk di 'singgasana'nya, sedangkan aku, Mal, Evie, dan Carlos hanya memandang si naga jadi-jadian itu memainkan kukunya. Evil Queen masih sibuk dengan cerminnya. Sedangkan ayahku masih mengecek kertas berisikan daftar stok tokonya.

"Kalian akan pergi," tekan Maleficent tanpa memandang kami sama sekali. "Kalian akan mencari tongkat sihir Ibu Peri dan kalian akan membawakanku tongkatnya. Mudah."

Mudah? Yah, bagiku mudah, karena aku tahu bagaimana cara mencuri.

"Apa untungnya untuk kita?" tanya Mal.

"Singgasana yang sesuai, untukku dan untukmu," jawab Maleficent.

"Um, kupikir maksudnya adalah _kami_ ," koreksi Carlos. Diam-diam aku mengangguk, semakin paham kalau Maleficent itu egois. Tapi, hei, kami 'para penjahat', kan? Egois sudah biasa untuk kami.

Tapi Maleficent tidak mengindahkan perkataan Carlos. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati putrinya. "Semuanya tentang aku dan kau, Sayang. Tidakkah kau senang menyaksikan orang-orang inosen menderita?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mal cepat. "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak?"

 _Warga Auradon, tentu saja_ , dengusku.

"Makanya dapatkan tongkat itu! Maka kita akan bisa melihatnya dan banyak hal lainnya!" seru Maleficent. "Dan dengan tongkat itu dan Scepter-ku—" katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "—aku akan bisa menyatukan yang baik dan yang buruk dalam kekuasanku!"

"Kekuasaan _kita_ ," kata Evil Queen. Yep, Maleficent bukan hanya yang paling jahat di antara para penjahat, melainkan juga yang paling egois.

"Kekuasaan _kita_ , kekuasaan _kita_ ," koreksi Maleficent. Lalu ia memelototi putrinya lagi. "Dan jika kau menolah, kau akan dihukum seumur hidupmu, Non."

Aku mengerang. Gawat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sepertinya kami memang mau tak mau harus pergi. Maksudku, kalau memang hanya Mal yang dipaksa pergi sedangkan kami bertiga tidak usah pergi, aku tidak yakin mau membiarkan Mal pergi seorang diri. Maksudku, yah, kami penjahat, kami egois, tapi kami masih setia kawan pada orang-orang yang memang adalah kawan kami. Dan untukku, Mal masuk kategori sebagai 'kawan'ku. Jelas aku tidak akan tega membiarkannya ke Auradon seorang diri.

Tapi kalau kami semua pergi ... aku tidak mau Evie mendapatkan pangeran seperti yang selama ini ia bicarakan dengan ibunya ...

"Apa? Ma!" kata Mal tidak terima. Oke, Maleficent tidak hanya egois pada orang-orang sekitarnya, melainkan terhadap _semua_ orang, termasuk putrinya sendiri.

Maleficent tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi ia memajukan wajahnya agar bisa berhadapan lebih dekat dengan Mal. Adegan saling memelototi pun dimulai. Mal pernah bilang bahwa itu adalah cara mereka melatih kekuatan dan fokus. Dan jika mereka sedang berselisih, mereka akan mengadakan kontes memeloti seperti sekarang. Dan seperti biasa, Mal selalu kalah.

"Baiklah, terserah," dengus Mal yang sudah kalah.

"Aku menang," ujar Maleficent bangga. Huh, lawannya kan, anaknya sendiri. Kalau kalah bukannya memalukan?

Evil Queen mengomentari Maleficent, Cruella tertawa, Maleficent membalasnya. Setelah itu Evil Queen memanggil putrinya. Aku melihat Evie dengan patuh menghampiri ibunya hanya untuk mendengar nasihat yang sama—dan kali ini ia lebih menekankan putrinya untuk mendapatkan seorang pangeran. Aku mendengus dalam hati.

Evie tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sambil, kurasa, membayangkan ruangan penuh cermin seperti yang selalu ibunya bicarakan. Tawanya lenyap saat ibunya melarangnya tertawa. Dasar, padahal tawa gadis itu bagus, kok. Senyumnya, suara kekehannya, semuanya. Evil Queen reseh.

"Yah, mereka tidak akan menarik Carlos dariku," kata Cruella. Wow, seriusan nih, dia bilang seperti itu? "Aku akan sangat merindukannya." Aku agak tersedak. Ada apa dengan Cruella?

"Sungguh, Ma?" tanya Carlos dengan wajah senang. Ayolah, Carlos, jangan terlalu senang dulu!

"Ya!" kata Cruella. "Siapa yang akan mencabut ubanku? Mengurus syal bulu dan mengurus kakiku?" Lalu ia dengan kasar menaikkan satu kaki ke tangan putranya. Aku langsung memutar bola mataku. Huh, dasar.

"Mungkin sekolah baru tidak begitu buruk," ujar Carlos.

Yah, biar Carlos dan Mal saja kalau begitu yang pergi ke Auradon, jadi aku dan Evie bisa tetap di sini. Eh, tunggu, bukannya di Auradon itu ada—

"Carlos, mereka punya anjing di Auradon!" kata Cruella.

"Oh, tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" kata Carlos dengan nada takut. Aku menghela dan menggeleng.

"Jay tidak akan pergi juga!" sahut ayahku sambil menarikku ke salah satu meja. "Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengisi stok di rak untuk tokoku!" Oke, yah, walau pun demi kepentingannya sendiri, setidaknya mencuri adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Ayah menoleh padaku. "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Segera kukeluarkan barang-barang yang berhasil kuambil dari pasar. Kuambil barang di kantong baju, kantong celana, yang kuselipkan di sepatu botku pun juga kukeluarkan sampai ayahku memasang wajah senang, seperti biasa. Aku mengeluarkan barang terakhir sambil menyengir, karena kutahu barang terakhir ini adalah favorit ayahku.

"Lampu minyak!" pekiknya senang, langsung mengambil lampu dari tanganku dan menggosokku.

Cengiranku lenyap. "Pa, aku sudah mencobanya tadi," ujarku. Ayah langsung mendengus dan menaruh lampu itu di meja.

"Evie tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kami merapikan alisnya," sahut Evil Queen. Lagi-lagi aku memutar bola mataku. Heran. Maleficent dan Cruella saja tidak sebegitunya. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar pekikkan pelan dari Evie, mungkin karena kaget ibunya mencabut alisnya.

Maleficent berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan wajah garang. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Dulu orang-orang bahkan takut hanya dengan mendengar nama kita! Selama dua puluh tahun, _aku_ mencari jalan keluar dari pulau ini!" Lalu aku mendengar pekikan pelan Evil Queen. Oh, giliran Evie yang mencabut alis ibunya. "Selama dua puluh tahun, mereka membuat kita tidak bisa membalas dendam!" Evil Queen memekik lagi, kulihat Evie masih memegang pencabut alis di tangannya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Balas dendam terhadap Putri Salju dan orang-orang kerdilnya," ujar Maleficent. Evil Queen memekik pelan lagi, kali ini mungkin karena perkataan Maleficent. Lalu si wanita bertanduk itu menoleh pada ayahku. "Balas dendam pada Aladdin dan Genie-nya!" Ayah langsung terlihat kesal. "Balas dendam terhadap para Dalmatian yang kabur dari tempatmu," lanjut Maleficent pada Cruella. Ibunya Carlos lalu memegang mainan di pundaknya, lalu ... menjadi _gila_.

"Aku setuju denganmu!" sahut ayah. Oh, tidak.

Dengan serius Maleficent menatap ayah. "Siapa _kau_?"

"Jafar? _The Grand tsar of Agrabah_?" jawab ayah dengan nada bertanya.

"Dan aku, Maleficent, yang terjahat di antara semua penjahat. Akhirnya aku akan membalas dendam pada Putri Tidur dan pangerannya. Para Penjahat! Waktu kita telah tiba!" kata Maleficent, lalu menoleh pada Evil Queen. "EQ, berikan dia cermin sihir."

Bukannya langsung menurut, Evil Queen malah asyik menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin kecil di tangannya. "Tunggu. _S'il vous plait_." Itu bahasa Prancis, ya?

"Sekarang!" titah Maleficent.

"Oh, astaga! Dominasi dunia bisa menunggu sampai tiga puluh detik!" erang Evil Queen tapi akhirnya mengoper cermin di tangannya pada Evie.

Aku menyerngit. _Itu_ cermin sihir Evil Queen yang terkenal? Cermin kecil yang bisa digenggam tangan? Kupikir cerminnya sangat besar dan hanya bisa digantung di dinding!

Oh, ternyata tidak hanya aku yang bingung, Evie pun sama bingungnya denganku. " _Ini_ cermin sihirmu?"

"Yah, itu tidak seperti dulu, kita pun juga begitu," kata Evil Queen, lalu tertawa bersama dengan ketiga orangtua lainnya. Huh, ia melarang Evie tertawa dan ia sendiri sekarang tertawa. "Itu akan membantumu mencari sesuatu."

Evie langsung tersenyum senang. "Seperti pangeran!" katanya. Ini, sungguh, bahaya.

"Seperti gesperku," kata Evil Queen.

" _Seperti tongkat sihir_! Halo!" sahut Maleficent. Benar-benar tidak bisa sabar ya, wanita satu itu? "Aku butuh bukuku. Buku mantraku. Ah! Tempat penyimpanan!" Maleficent menuju kulkas dan berusaha menarik pintunya. " Aku tidak bisa membukanya. Seseorang bantu aku! Aku harus membukanya! Ini rusak! Aku tidak bisa membukanya!"

Aku menghela. Oke, jadi Evil Queen itu pernah jadi ratu, kan? Kupikir Maleficent lebih cocok dengan sebutan ratu—Ratu Drama.

Evil Queen, setelah menghela juga, akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya, memegang pegangan pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Aku menggeleng pelan dan memijat keningku. Payah. Maleficent langsung mengambil buku yang ada di dalam kulkas.

"Ah, buku mantraku! Kemari, Sayang!" kata Maleficent. Mal pun langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memamerkan bukunya. "Ini! Ini tidak akan bekerja di sini, tapi akan bekerja di Auradon." Lalu ia menoleh pada Evil Queen. "Ingat saat kita menyebarkan keburukan dan merusak hidup orang?"

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin," gumam Evil Queen sambil tersenyum.

Maleficent kembali menoleh pada putrinya. "Dan sekarang, kau akan membuat kenangan sendiri untukmu ... " ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Mal. Tapi sebelum Mal berhasil memegang buku itu, sang ibu menarik bukunya lagi dengan wajah serius. "Dengan melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kukatakan," katanya lagi, dan kali ini ia benar-benar memberikan buku itu pada Mal.

Lalu aku mendengar suara klakson.

Tunggu, klakson? Astaga, saat Maleficent bilang bahwa kami akan pindah ke Auradon, maksudnya hari ini juga?!

"Pintu!" titah Maleficent.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi. Koreksi. Aku tidak mau _Evie_ pergi ke Auradon.

Maleficent, Mal, Evil Queen, Evie, Cruella, dan Carlos sudah keluar duluan. Ayah menarikku sebelum keluar. "Sekarang ucapkan mantra kita," katanya.

"Tidak ada 'tim' dalam 'aku'," ucapku, sudah hapal, karena itulah yang ia ajarkan sejak jaman aku kecil.

Ayah tersenyum. "Ayo pergi. Kau membuatku terharu!"

Aku senang melihat ayahku tersenyum, jadi walau aku sedang kecewa karena kami tetap harus pergi, aku memaksakan senyum kecil di wajahku.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, Fei dateng lagi ke fandom ini. Maklum, fandom ini lagi hangat-hangatnya di otak Fei. Apalagi Fei punya novelnya, jadi ga perlu cari naskahnya lagi di internet. Nyeheheheh~. Btw, sebenernya Fei bukan nge-ship Evie dengan Jay, cuman Fei mikir 'gimana kalo ada yang dari dulu suka sama Evie tapi tau Evie hanya boleh dengan pangeran?'. Doug kan gak termasuk kategori 'dari dulu', jadi cuman ada Jay dan Carlos. Carlos terlalu unyu gitu, sih, ga bisa bayangin. Jadinya Jay deh #plak.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau agak terlihat pucat," kata Evie pada Mal yang ada di sebelahnya sambil mengambil kuas dari tasnya dan memakaikan _blush on_ pada Mal.

"Uh, hentikan," kata Mal sambil menepis tangan Evie. "Aku sedang menyusun rencana."

Hm, memang dasar anak Maleficent: tidak senang pakai riasan wajah, dan selalu berusaha merencanakan sesuatu sebaik mungkin.

Kami sudah di dalam limosin, sudah agak jauh dari rumah malah. Aku dan Carlos mencoba setiap makanan aneh yang ada di toples. Ada yang warna-warni, ada yang rasanya manis, ada yang berbentuk batangan, pokoknya macam-macam dan aku belum pernah melihatnya di pulau ini.

Dan sejak duduk di bangku mobil, Mal memasang wajah seriusnya, berarti dari awal ia sudah memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lancarkan. Sedangkan Evie menatap cerminnya, merapikan poninya yang kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan helaian rambut depannya.

Aku benar-benar cemas. Tidak, aku yakin kami—terutama Mal—bisa mengambil tongkat sihir. Yang kucemaskan adalah jika Evie langsung mendapati dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pangeran. Jadi sekarang aku hanya berharap rencana apa pun yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Mal bisa terlaksana dengan cepat sehingga kami bisa segera kembali ke pulau, kalau bisa bahkan sebelum Evie menemukan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan mana pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 2**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami baru saja melewati jembatan sihir. Jembatan, sihir. Pulau Terhilang didesain sedemikian rupa agar kami yang mereka sebut Para Penjahat tidak bisa kabur dari pulau serta tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan mantra. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada jalan yang menyambungkan Pulau Terhilang dengan Auradon—itulah yang kutahu selama ini.

Tetapi kami baru saja melewati, mungkin, satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk dari pulau ini. Sihir. Astaga. Pasti itu buatan Ibu Peri.

Lewat jendela, aku bisa melihat pemandangan hijau, yang benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan di pulau yang sangat kumuh. Lalu aku melihat bangunan besar-mungkin itulah yang disebut sebagai istana—berwarna biru-kuning, serta ada papan besar bertuliskan: ' _Welcome to Auradon Prep. Goodness doesn't get any better_ '. Pfft, tipikal.

Aku tahu sebentar lagi kami akan turun dari mobil. Mal masih berwajah serius. Evie, yah, dia semakin gugup sambil menatap cerminnya dan _merapikan_ poninya entah sudah yang keberapa puluh kali. Sedangkan Carlos, kulihat ia sedang membuka-buka isi lemari dan mengecek isi rak di sekitar tempat duduknya.

Carlos mengambil kain biru dari rak, dan ia bilang itu kain yang jauh lebih halus dari apa yang ibunya punya. Penasaran, aku pun memegang kain itu juga. Benar, ini kain yang sangat lembut.

"Sini, buatku!" kataku sambil menarik paksa kain itu dari tangan Carlos. Yah, ini pasti bisa dijual mahal di toko ayah!

Pemuda yang lebih muda dariku ini tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari kainnya. "Enak saja, kan aku yang menemukannya!"

"Masa bodoh, biar ini untukku!" kataku lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku dan Carlos jatuh ke tanah sambil masih masing-masing menarik satu sisi kain. Ah, pintu mobil sudah terbuka, sejak kapan?

"Kau bisa ambil yang lain, kenapa kau menginginkan ini?!" tanya Carlos, masih belum menyerah.

"Karena kau menginginkannya!" jawabku.

Kami masih terus memperebutkan kain biru itu sampai tiba-tiba Mal berdeham. "Kawan-kawan!" panggilnya, "kita punya penonton."

Terkesiap, aku langsung menoleh. Mal benar, kami punya _penonton_. Ada banyak anak-anak yang mungkin seusia kami. Ada yang membawa alat musik, ada yang hanya membawa bendera kecil. Ada seorang wanita yang, yah, kurasa ia seorang guru, karena dari semua orang yang di sini, dialah yang paling tua. Di belakang wanita itu ada seorang pemuda dan pemudi.

Kuputuskan untuk bangun dari tanah, mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik kain dari tangan Carlos sehingga ia sekarang tidak memagang kainnya sama sekali, lalu kubantu ia berdiri.

"Tinggalkan itu seperti bagaimana kau menemukannya!" sahut wanita itu. "Dan yang kumaksud, biarkan saja itu di tempatnya."

Walau agak tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihatnya memelototiku. Pasti maksudnya kain biru ini. Aku menghela, lalu kulempar masuk lagi kain itu ke dalam mobil. Wanita itu mengangguk sekali dan berhenti memelototiku.

Lewat sudut mataku, aku melihat Evie sedang tersenyum sendiri melihat pemuda yang berdiri di belakang wanita yang memelototiku tadi. Gawat. Masa iya, detik pertama kami menginjakkan kaki di Auradon, Evie langsung bertemu pangeran? Huh, kalau begini caranya, aku akan pakai kemampuanku untuk menggoda gadis. Maksudku, siapa tahu Evie jadi cemburu. Yah ... selama ini tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda ia cemburu, sih.

"Hai, cantik," kataku sambil memamerkan senyum lebar, maju menghampiri gadis yang ada di belakang wanita itu. "Namaku Jay." Bukannya memberitahuku namanya, gadis itu malah tertawa, lalu berhenti dan memberikan senyum palsu seperti yang kulihat daritadi ia lakukan. Uh, oke, mungkin anak perempuan di Auradon berbeda dengan yang di Pulau, karena biasanya di Pulau para gadis langsung terkikik senang saat kulempar senyum lebar seperti tadi.

Wanita yang bersama kami ini tiba-tiba melongokkan kepalanya di antaraku dan si Gadis-Senyum-Palsu. "Selamat datang di Sekolah Swasta Auradon," kata wanita itu. Senyumku luntur dan aku mundur. "Aku adalah Ibu Peri, kepala sekolah." Aku menyerngit. Jadi _dia_ Ibu Peri? Wow, tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku ...

"Sang Ibu Peri?" tanya Mal. Ibu Peri mengangguk. "Seperti, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" tanya Mal lagi.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-kau tahu itu!" ujar Ibu Peri.

"Yah, aku selalu kepikiran bagaimana rasanya menjadi Cinderella saat kau tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Dan dengan _tongkat sihir_ dan senyum hangat ... dan _tongkat sihir_ ," kata Mal.

Uh, ingin rasanya aku menepuk kepala gadis berambut ungu ini. Aku tidak tahu ia sadar atau tidak, tapi ia telah mengucapkan kata 'tongkat sihir' dua kali dan diberi penekanan pula. Dan entah yang lain sadar juga atau tidak, terutama Ibu Peri. Kuharap, sih, tidak, biar mereka tidak curiga.

"Itu jaman dulu," ujar Ibu Peri sambil tersenyum. "Dan seperti yang selalu kukatakan, jangan fokus pada yang di belakang atau kau akan melewatkan yang di depan, ke mana pun kau pergi!"

"Sangat senang akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian," kata pemuda yang di belakang Ibu Peri sambil melangkah sekali. "Aku Ben."

" _Pangeran_ Benjamin," kata gadis yang bersamanya dengan bangga. "Sebentar lagi jadi raja!"

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. Dia _Pangeran_ Ben? Yang mengundang kami kemari? Gawat. Pertama, gara-gara dialah aku harus cemas soal Evie. Kedua, dia PANGERAN, mau jadi RAJA, pula! Aku langsung melirik Evie yang senyumnya langsung bertambah lebar. Sebal, kenapa ia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku?

"Kau menawan hatiku dengan menjadi pangeran," kata Evie sambil menghampiri Ben. Ugh. "Ibuku seorang ratu, dan itu menjadikanku seorang tuan putri." Lalu Evie membungkuk.

"Evil Queen tidak punya status royal di sini, dan begitu pula denganmu," kata gadis yang bersama _pangeran_ Ben.

Ben agak menoleh pada gadis itu dan agak melotot sambil terus tersenyum. Huh, di Auradon itu mau marah atau sinis, tetap tersenyum, ya?

"Ini Audrey—"

"— _Putri_ Audrey," kata gadis itu memotong perkataan Ben. "Pacarnya. Ya, kan, Benny-boo?" ujarnya, sok manis sambil merangkul mesra tangan _pacar_ nya. Ben hanya tertawa kecil.

Oke, aku punya beberapa pemikiran tentang _Putri_ Audrey. Pertama, aku bersyukur karena dia berpacaran dengan Ben, walau kupikir sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Yah, aku tetap bersyukur karena ia adalah pacar Ben si Pangeran, yang berarti akan menyulitkan Evie untuk mendapatkan pemuda ini. Kedua, aku senang sifat sarkastik Audrey—ia pasti akan terkenal jika ia adalah anak dari seorang Penjahat di Pulau Terhilang. Masalahnya, aku paling tidak senang melihatnya menyemprot kata sarkastik pada Evie. Maksudku, orang-orang di Auradon itu adalah orang yang berkelakuan baik, dengan tata krama dan gaya bicara yang sopan, kan? Aku dan para anak dari Pulau Terhilang memang tidak diajarkan tata krama yang sama dengan yang di sini, tapi aku tahu sikap Audrey tadi bukanlah gaya bicara yang baik.

"Ben dan Audrey akan membawa kalian berkeliling, dan aku akan bertemu kalian besok," kata Ibu Peri, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Pipinya tidak pegal, ya? "Pintu untuk menuntut ilmu memang tidak pernah tertutup, tetapi jam perpustakaan adalah dari jam delapan sampai sebelas. Mungkin kalian pernah dengar, aku punya aturan tentang jam malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ibu Peri beranjak pergi, diikuti anak-anak yang lain, meninggalkan aku, ketiga temanku, Ben, dan Audrey. Ben maju dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Benar-benar senang untuk akhirnya bertemu—" Ia menghentikan perkataannya ketika aku menonjok pelan dadanya. Inginnya, sih, keras, tapi bisa-bisa aku langsung dipulangkan ke Pulau dan tidak bisa mengawasi Evie. "—uh, bertemu dengan kalian." Astaga, pangeran ini masih tersenyum! "Ini adalah momen yang penting dan kuharap bisa diingat dalam sejarah—apa itu coklat?" tanyanya saat kemudian ia bersalaman dengan Carlos, lalu dengan Mal. Paling lama ia bersalaman dengan Evie, dan itu membuatku mendengus keras dalam hati. "Seperti hari di mana dua orang saling mengobati."

"Atau hari di mana kau memperlihatkan empat orang di mana kamar kecil," kata Mal.

"Agak berlebihan, ya?" tanya Ben, akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Evie dan menoleh pada Mal.

"Sedikit lebih dari dari agak berlebihan," jawab putri Maleficent itu.

Ben terkekeh. "Yah, terlalu banyak untuk impresi pertamaku."

Tiba-tiba kulihat Ben beranjak mundur—ah, Audrey menarik tangannya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Mal. "Hei, kau putrinya Maleficent, kan?" tebak Audrey. "Yah, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkan kamu karena mamamu mencoba untuk membunuh orangtuaku dan sebagainya. Oh mamaku Aurora, Putri—"

"—Tidur! Yah, aku pernah mendengar namanya," potong Mal.

Oooohh, dia putri dari Aurora, yang pernah dikutuk Maleficent? Itu agak menjelaskan kenapa ia ... yah, berbeda dengan Ben dan Ibu Peri. Maksudku, Ibu Peri tidak punya 'musuh', lawan Cinderella pun hanya ibu dan dua saudara tiri, hal mudah untuk Ibu Peri. Sedangkan Ben, satu-satunya musuh dari orangtuanya adalah penyihir yang mengutuk ayahnya menjadi si Buruk, tapi ibunya tidak punya musuh—Belle hanya tidak disukai saudaranya karena jadi putri kesayangan ayahnya, atau begitulah yang kudengar.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkan kakek dan nenekmu untuk mengundang semua orang di dunia kecuali ibuku untuk syukuran bodoh itu," kata Mal kemudian. Aku langsung menyengir lebar. Yep, itu khas Mal, dia tidak akan kalah untuk hal seperti ini. Dan sesungguhnya memang menurutku yang melempar minyak pada api di sini adalah orangtua dari Putri Tidur itu.

"Sudah terselesaikan!" kata Audrey dengan ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya!" balas Mal tidak mau kalah. Lalu keduanya tertawa, dengan dibuat-buat, dan diujungnya mereka sama-sama menghela. Kompak sekali. Mungkin secara tidak langsung mereka mirip.

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai turnya?" tawar Ben.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Audrey yang mungkin masih ingin adu tatap dengan Mal mau tidak mau ikut berjalan karena bagaimana pun tangannya merangkul di tangan pacarnya. Jadi mereka berdua berjalan duluan, dengan kami berempat di belakang mereka. Ben menceritakan sejarah singkat tentang sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak begitu mendengarkan, karena apa pun yang berbau sejarah sangat cepat membuatku bosan dan mengantuk.

Melewati taman, Ben menepuk tangannya dua kali menghadap sebuah patung di tengah taman. Patung batu yang awalnya berbentuk seorang pria langsung perlahan berubah menjadi patung si Buruk. Carlos memekik dan langsung melompat padaku. Huh, untung sekali aku langsung menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

"Carlos, tidak apa-apa. Ayahku ingin patungnya untuk bisa berubah menjadi si Buruk dari rupa manusia untuk mengingatkan kita bahwa segalanya mungkin," kata Ben.

"Dia sering mencakar?" tanya Mal, aku bisa tebak kalau ia sedang menyengir.

"Ya, mamaku tidak membiarkan dia ada di sofa," jawab Ben. Oke, dia pasti menyengir juga. Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena ada Carlos di tanganku!

Saat Ben bilang agar kita masuk ke dalam bangunan, dengan kesal aku menurunkan Carlos yang langsung mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kakinya. Tidak ingin tertinggal, aku ikut Mal dan Evie masuk bangunan dipandu oleh Ben. Dan Audrey. Kami masuk ruangan depan, dan aku bisa melihat di sini bersih dan tertata rapi. Aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan seperti ini di Pulau.

"Jadi, kalian punya sihir di Auradon ini?" tanya Mal. "Seperti tongkat sihir dan sebagainya?"

Diam-diam aku memutar bola mataku. Jadi di mobil tadi temanku ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Kuharap mengatakan kata 'tongkat sihir' bukanlah bagian dari rencananya. Teknik mencuri yang harus diketahui oleh para pencuri: jangan sebut barang yang ingin diambil.

"Ya, tentu saja itu ada, tapi sudah tidak begitu terpakai," jawab Ben. "Kebanyakan dari kami semua di sini manusia biasa."

"Yang mana adalah para raja dan ratu," ujar Mal.

"Itu benar!" sahut Audrey lalu ia menaruh tangan Ben di pundaknya. "Darah ningrat kami sudah dari ratusan tahun lalu." Baiklah kuharap dengan Audrey yang seperti ini, Evie bisa menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ben.

Kulihat kepala Ben menengadah ke tangga, dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari pundak pacarnya. "Doug!" panggilnya. Aku pun jadi menoleh ke arah tangga juga. Kudapati seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih, berkacamata, dan membawa _clipboard_ di tangannya, ada di sana. "Doug! Doug, turun sebentar!" Anak itu menurut dan turun ke sini. Ben langsung menepuk tangannya di pundak anak itu. "Ini adalah Doug. Dia akan membantu kalian untuk jadwal kelas dan menunjukkan kalian sekeliling gedung asrama ini," kata Ben. Oh, jadi gedung yang ini adalah asramanya? "Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian nanti, oke? Dan jika kalian membutuhkan apa pun, silakan—"

"—minta pada Doug!" potong Audrey. Bagus, tuan putri, segera singkirkan pangeranmu dari sini! Oh, tunggu, Doug itu putranya siapa?

"Hai, kalian," sapa Doug dengan wajah canggung setelah Audrey menarik Ben pergi dari hadapan kami. "Aku putra Dopey, seperti dalam ... " ia mulai menghitung jemarinya. Aku agak menyerngit. Dopey itu siapa? Memangnya ada pangeran atau raja yang namanya Dopey? "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, dan ... " OH! Tujuh Kurcaci! Aku ingat sekarang! Huft, untunglah dia bukan orang royal. " _Heigh-ho_."

Kulihat Evie maju menghampiri Doug. "Evie, putri dari Evil Queen," katanya lalu mengibaskan sebelah rambutnya. Aku bisa melihat Doug terpana melihat Evie. Oke, aku tahu gadis itu cantik, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi Doug bisa mengiler. Tapi, yah, pemuda satu ini bukan masalah untukku, dia bukan pangeran, tidak ada darah royal, Evie tidak akan bersama dengannya.

Doug berdeham pelan. "Jadi untuk kelas-kelas kalian ... aku sudah memasukkan sesuai dengan kurikulum dan kelas tambahan yang dibutuhkan. Sejarah tentang penebang kayu dan bajak laut, peraturan dasar internet, dan, uh, perbaikan sikap 101."

Kali ini Mal yang maju dan melihat _clipboard_ Doug dari belakang pemuda itu. "Biar kutebak, kelas baru?" Doug mengangguk. "Ayo, teman-teman, mari kita temukan kamar kita," kata Mal lalu ia menaiki tangga yang tadi dituruni Doug. Evie, Carlos, dan aku mengikutinya berurutan.

"Oh! Kamar kalian ada di sebelah sana, kawan-kawan," kata Doug sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga yang lain.

Huh, aku antara senang atau tidak dengan pemuda Doug ini. Aku senang karena ia tidak membedakan kami, tidak seperti Audrey yang penuh kepalsuan. Tapi aku juga tidak senang karena ia tidak takut pada kami, atau setidaknya pada Evie karena pendahulu mereka punya relasi yang amat sangat buruk.

Kami berempat turun tangga dan menuju tangga yang satu lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah di setiap gedung di Auradon diberi peta di dinding atau tidak, tapi untunglah ada petanya, setidaknya kami tahu asrama putra di mana, asrama putri di mana. Sambil berjalan mencari kamarku, aku sambil mendelik ke sekitarku, mencari sesuatu yang mudah kusembunyikan dalam bajuku.

.

.

Sepanjang sore aku berkeliaran, berkeliling sekitar gedung asrama, dan mendapat banyak _hasil panenan_. Berpikir bahwa kantong baju celah sepatu bot-ku sudah tidak muat menampung apa-apa lagi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Carlos sedang asyik memainkan sesuatu di depan layar monitor. Hm, mungkin saat kembali ke Pulau aku bisa menyeludupkan monitor dan permainan itu.

Mal dan Evie masuk ke kamar ini ketika aku sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang yang berhasil kudapatkan. Ada beberapa cincin emas, uang receh, dompet kecil, jam tangan, dan pizza yang sudah setengah termakan. Di Pulau ada pizza, tapi pizza di sini sangat jauh lebih terlihat enak. Jadi begitu tadi kulihat ada yang meninggalkannya di kantin, kuambil saja.

"Jay, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mal sembari ia dan Evie menghampiriku.

"Ini disebut mencuri," jawabku bangga.

"Apa intinya?" tanya Mal lagi.

"Yah, ini seperti membeli apa pun yang kumau, tapi ini gratis," jawabku sambil mengambil barang terbesar yang kudapatkan hari ini dari dalam bajuku: laptop. Huh, salah sendiri mereka meninggalkan laptop begitu saja di meja!

"Oke, kau bisa lakukan itu. Atau kau bisa meinggalkan ini semua di sini dan mengambilnya _saat kita mengambil alih dunia_ ," kata Mal sambil melempar senyum licik yang sama dengan senyum ibunya.

"Kau berbicara seperti ibumu!" kata Evie. Wah, ternyata dia sepikir denganku! Kenapa tidak sekalian sehati, sih?

"Terimakasih!" pekik Mal senang.

"Kau lakukan itu dengan caramu, dan aku dengan caraku," ujarku.

"Mati, kau payah!" seru Carlos senang. Oh, sepertinya ia sudah memenangkan permainan itu. "Jay, kau harus coba ini!"

Dengan semangat aku pun maju dan menerima dua batang ... semacam stik dari Carlos. Kugenggam erat kedua stik itu dan kini berhadapan dengan monitor. Karakter-karakter virtual terlihat mendekat lewat monitor dan mulai menyerang. Langsung saja aku mengelak dan menghajar semua karakter itu dengan senang. Astaga, kenapa tidak ada yang seperti ini di Pulau? Eh, tunggu, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang latar tempat permainan ini terlihat seperti di Pulau Terhilang?

"Kawan-kawan!" seru Mal. "Perlukah aku mengingatkan kalian untuk apa kita di sini."

"Ibu Peri, bla, bla, bla," kataku sambil terus bermain, "tongkat sihir, bla, bla, bla."

Kudengar suara tawa Evie. Oooh, aku membuatnya tertawa!

"Ini adalah _satu_ kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri kita pada orangtua kita!" kata Mal. Heran, dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang sebentar, ya?

"Untuk membuktikan kalau kita jahat dan tega dan kejam," sambung Mal.

Aku menghela pelan, lalu akhirnya berbalik badan menatap gadis berambut ungu itu. Kulihat Evie dan Carlos pun menatapnya.

"Ya?" tanya Mal, melembut. Akhirnya kami mengangguk. "Evie, cerminnya," katanya sambil ia dan Evie duduk di kursi meja. Aku dan Carlos berdiri di samping mereka.

"Cermin, cermin, pada ... di tanganku. Dimanakah tongkat Ibu Peri ... berada?" tanya Evie sambil memegang cerminnya. Cermin itu tidak lagi memantulkan wajah Evie, sekarang ia memperlihatkan tongkat berwarna putih kebiruan. "Itu dia!"

" _Zoom out_ ," pinta Carlos.

"Cermin sihir, jangan terlalu dekat," bisik Evie. Cermin itu menunjukkan lingkaran bumi. Aku memutar bola mataku. "Lebih dekat." Sekarang ia menunjukkan peta suatu negara. "Lebih dekat." Lalu peta kota. "Lebih dekat."

"Boleh aku kembali main? Aku sedang dalam level tiga," kata Carlos.

Saat cermin menunjukkan suatu bangunan beserta namanya, aku langsung berseru 'berhenti!'.

"Itu sebuah museum," gumam Mal. "Apa kita tahu di mana letaknya?"

Carlos mengambil laptop yang kucuri dan menyalakannya, lalu mengetik sesuatu pada kibor. "Dua koma tiga mil dari sini," ujarnya, ia menggeser laptop agar kami bisa melihat layar.

Mal, Evie, dan aku langsung melihat peta pada layar. Sebagai pencuri, menghapal jalan adalah salah satu kelebihanku. Ya iyalah, kalau tidak tahu harus kemana, bagaimana bisa mencuri?

.

.

Tidak ada museum di Pulau Terhilang. Lagipula kalau pun ada, mau ditaruh apa? Tapi di sini, ada barang 'bersejarah' dari setiap kerajaan. Ada mawar milik si Buruk, sepatu kaca Cinderella, lampu Genie, tombak Raja Triton, ada alat tenun Maleficent—aku tidak mau ingat yang ini, memalukan, jatuh di depan Evie—sampai ada ruangan dengan patung-patung yang menyerupai orangtua kami. Kalau benda-benda bersejarah, aku paham, tapi kenapa mereka menaruh patung para penjahat juga?

"Yah, tongkatnya tidak ada di sini," ujarku, sekalian mengingatkan diriku kalau sama seperti Mal, aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku. "Ayo cari ke ruangan lain!"

Aku langsung keluar dari berjalan sambil melirik kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu sosok tongkat sihir itu masuk dalam jarak pandangku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki mengikutiku. Menoleh, kudapati Evie menyusulku.

"Jay, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak cemas.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ... melihat patung ayahku di ruangan tadi membuatku merasa bahwa ia pernah kalah, dan aku tidak ingin aku sampai kalah juga."

Evie menghentikan langkahku dengan menahan bahuku, lalu ia mengusap lenganku pelan sambil tersenyum. "Percayalah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kuyakin Mal dan Carlos pun juga. Maka dari itu kita harus melakukan ini sama-sama biar berhasil. Ya?"

Mau tak mau aku membalas kecil senyumannya. Dia putri dari Evil Queen, Evil—jahat, tapi aku tidak merasa energi jahat dari Evie, sangat berbeda dengan Mal.

Aku berdeham pelan, dan jadi senyum kecut.. "Eve, apa harus seorang pangeran?" tanyaku pelan, setengah berbisik.

Ia menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Apa kau hanya boleh, dan hanya ingin bersama dengan seorang pangeran, dengan seorang yang royal?" tanyaku lagi. _Apa tidak bisa denganku?_ , tambahku dalam hati.

Evie masih menyerngit, tapi kali ini berbeda. Yang pertama tadi karena bingung akan pertanyaanku, yang sekarang karena ia tidak tahu kenapa aku menanyakannya.

"Jay ... —" gumamnya, tapi kupotong.

"—kita harus lanjutkan mencari tongkat itu. Ayo," kataku, lalu pergi.

Aku seorang pencuri.

Aku putra Jafar.

Aku dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang yang kejam, sama seperti ayahku dan para penjahat lainnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hatiku merasa pedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kerja bagus, Jay," kata Mal dengan sarkastik sambil kami berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari museum. "Sekarang kita harus bersekolah besok!"

"Hei, mana kutahu kalau mereka akan menaruh alarm kencang?" tanyaku. Iyalah, mana ada alarm semacam itu di Pulau?

"Kau seorang pencuri, masa yang seperti ini saja kau mengacau?" kata Carlos ikut-ikutan Mal.

"Tunggu, biar kucari alasannya. Oh, ya, mungkin karena tidak ada alarm yang dipasang di Pulau!" jawabku dengan sarkastik.

"Sudah, sudah, teman-teman. Kita bisa menyusun strategi yang lain. Bukan salah Jay juga," kata Evie.

Aku berlari paling depan, dan Evie ada di paling belakang karena dia memang yang paling lambat. Diam-diam, walau masih kesal soal alarm, aku jadi tersenyum kecil mendengar komentarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 3**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Ibu Peri mengajari kami tentang perbuatan baik. Hanya ada kami berempat murid yang duduk di kelas ini. Kurasa ini, sih, bukannya 'kelas baru', melainkan 'kelas khusus' untuk kami. Bahkan saat masuk kelas ini tadi, aku bisa melihat tulisan di papan bertuliskan: ' _Selamat datang di kelas Perbaikan Sikap! Mulut ada untuk tersenyum, bukan untuk menggigit. Berbagi adalah wujud peduli._ ' Itu adalah tiga kalimat yang tidak akan pernah kutemukan di buku teks mana pun di Dragon Hall.

Aku bosan bukan main di kelas ini. Waktu di Dragon Hall, aku memang bukan juara kelas, nilaiku banyak pas-pasan di beberapa mata pelajaran, setidaknya aku masih agak mengerti beberapa pelajaran seperti bagaimana menyusun strategi jahat, melakukan plot pencurian, dan semacamnya. Huh, kuyakin di Auradon tidak ada pelajaran seperti itu.

Ibu Peri menanyakan sejumlah pertanyaan yang diberi pilihan jawaban. Aku tidak paham sama sekali, kenapa jawabannya yang mana. Awalnya ia menanyakan masing-masing satu pertanyaan pada kami. Yang bisa menjawab benar hanya Mal. Lalu saat pertanyaan rebutan, aku mencoba jawab, dan salah. Huh.

"Jika seseorang mengopermu bayi yang sedang menangis," kata Ibu Peri, membaca soal yang selanjutnya," apakah kau mengutuknya, mengurungnya di menara, memberikan botol, atau menarik keluar jantungnya?"

Kali ini aku tidak mengangkat tangan, tapi Ibu Peri dengan riang memanggil nama Evie. Aku menoleh, melihat gadis itu yang menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Oke, tunggu, aku tahu dia suka baca dan dia memang gadis pintar. Tapi kuyakin yang seperti ini tidak akan ada di buku mana pun.

"Eh, apa pilihan yang kedua?" tanya Evie. _Oh, Eve ..._

"Oh, oke ... yang lainnya?" tanya Ibu Peri. "Mal?"

Mal, yang duduk di samping Evie, langsung menatap ke depan. "Memberikan botol."

Ibu Peri tersenyum senang. "Benar, lagi!" Aku menghela. Kok, dia bisa, sih?

"Kau sedang semangat, ya!" seru Carlos di sampingku pada Mal.

"Pilih saja satu yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan," kata Mal, saat Ibu Peri sedang menuliskan soal berikutnya di papan.

Aku langsung ber-oh ria. Tidak hanya aku. Carlos dan Evie pun juga menggumamkan 'oh' panjang sambil mengangguk.

"Itu sangat masuk akal," ujar Evie.

Langsung aku mengangguk setuju. Maksudku, aku baru sadar, semua jawaban yang benar adalah sesuatu yang menurutku membosankan. Baiklah, aku akan jawab pertanyaan yang berikutnya!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pekikkan pelan. Menyerngit, aku melihat seorang gadis, kupikir dia pasti lebih pendek dari Mal dan Evie, berjalan lewat tengah kelas, menghampiri Ibu Peri di depan papan tulis. Gadis itu berambut pendek dengan pita biru besar di kepalanya. Bajunya pun biru juga, sama dengan pitanya.

"Halo, Nak," sapa Ibu Peri sambil tersenyum. Eh, itu anaknya?

"Hai," cicit gadis yang pakai baju biru itu. "Kau perlu menandatangani beberapa hal untuk koronasi."

Ibu Peri mengambil kertas yang dipegang gadis itu dan menandatanganinya. "Kalian ingat putriku, Jane?" tanyanya. Aku menyerngit. Memangnya ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ia punya seorang putri?

"Ma!" pekik 'Jane'. Aku masih terus menyerngit, kali ini bersama dengan Carlos.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ibu Peri, lalu menghadapkan putrinya pada kami. "Jane, ini mereka semua."

"Hai," cicitnya lagi. "Tidak apa, jangan pedulikan aku, seperti yang sudah kalian lakukan." Lalu ia berjalan, dan memekik kecil lagi saat melewati barisanku untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Suara Ibu Peri terdengar lagi. "Mari kita lanjutkan. Kau menemukan sebotol racun, apakah kau menaruhnya di anggur raja, melukiskannya pada sebuah apel, atau menyerahkannya pada lembaga yang berwenang?"

Dengan cepat aku memutar otak, mengingat tips dari Mal: pilih satu yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Kalau aku punya botol racun, aku jelas akan pakai untuk kuberi pada orang kaya biar hartanya untukku. Tapi karena ini di Auradon, berarti jawabannya adalah opsi terakhir!

Buru-buru kuangkat tanganku. Kulihat Evie dan Carlos pun ikut mengangkat tangan dengan semangat, sedangkan Mal tampak tidak peduli. Aku ingin terpilih untuk menjawab soal yang ini, karena kutahu jawabanku akan benar. Kalau Evie yang jawab, tidak masalah. Kalau Carlos yang jawab—tidak terimakasih. Jadi aku menggunakan satu tanganku untuk menurunkan tangannya.

Carlos tidak mau menyerah, ia terus mengangkat tangannya, sambil kami berebut untuk siapa yang akan tetap mengangkat tangan. Aku langsung mengembangkan senyum kemenangan saat Ibu Peri menyebut namaku untuk menjawab soalnya.

"Menyerahkannya pada lembaga yang berwenang," jawabku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjawabnya tadi!" raung Carlos.

"Tapi aku menjawabnya duluan tadi!" kataku. Lalu kutarik kepala pemuda itu dan menahannya dengan lenganku sampai ia memekik. "Siapa yang mengatakannya duluan? Siapa?" tantangku. Tapi ia tidak mau menjawab, sampai akhirnya kami bergulat di atas meja.

"Anak-anak! Anak-anak!" seru Ibu Peri, akhirnya aku melepaskan Carlos dan mematung. "Aku akan menyarankan kalian untuk menggunakan tenaga itu di lapangan _tourney_."

"Oh, tidak, tidak usah, apa pun itu, kami lewat," ujar Carlos cepat.

Tapi ternyata Ibu Peri berhasil membuat Pelatih Jenkins, atau siapa pun dia namanya, menarik kami ke lapangan usai sekolah suatu hari. Mau tak mau aku dan Carlos ikut ganti baju dengan seragam olahraga bersama dengan sejumlah anak laki-laki termasuk Ben. Di lapangan, ada beberapa anak perempuan juga yang mengenakan seragam dengan warna biru-kuning dengan pom-pom di tangan mereka.

Pelatih Jenkins meniup kencang peluitnya. "Jay, Ben, penyerang! Chad, kau pertahanan!" serunya.

Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tidak ada lapangan seperti ini atau apa pun yang ada di sini ada di Pulau. Mungkin Ben tahu kalau aku tidak paham, jadi ia hanya menyuruhku untuk berdiri di suatu posisi, sedangkan dia bergabung dengan yang mengenakan baju kuning. Kulihat bajuku, warna biru. Berarti maksudnya aku tim biru?

Kudengar Pelatih menyuruh Carlos keluar dari Kill Zone. Aku tidak tahu, apa pula itu Kill Zone? Kuyakin tidak ada pembunuhan di Auradon, kan? Dan, oh, Carlos pakai warna kuning, jadi aku harus melawannya? Tidak akan sulit, pasti.

Setelah semua pada posisi, Pelatih membunyikan peluit, dan kulihat pemain berseragam biru dan yang kuning mulai bergerak, dengan Chad , yang Pelatih panggil untuk jadi pertahanan, memiliki bola di stiknya. Oh, berarti permainannya sudah dimulai, kan? Di Pulau paling hanya ada sepakbola, dan permainannya itu menendang bola sampai masuk gawang. Ada dua gawang di sini, berarti mungkin permainannya sama: memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan, bedanya adalah di sini menggunakan stik, bukan pakai kaki.

Jadi aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju Chad, menghantam tubuhnya sampai aku mendengar suara 'BUK' keras. Aku tidak tahu suara apa itu, tapi yang jelas kulihat bolanya lepas dari stik Chad, kuambil saja dan langsung berdiri.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa area yang diberi warna merah tadi disebut Kill Zone: karena saat ada pemain yang melewati tempat itu, bola-bola akan ditembakkan. Huh, ini tidak sulit. Dengan sangat mudah aku bisa menghindar dari semua bola yang ditembakkan padaku.

Lewat dari Kill Zone, aku dan seorang berseragam kuning saling hantam dan kami terjatuh, bola di stikku lepas. Buru-buru aku bangun lagi, mendorong seorang berbaju biru yang hendak mengambil bola yang bebas. Yah, jangan salahkan aku, ini ajaran ayahku: kalau ingin menang, yang lain harus kalah.

"Jay! Jay, ini aku—Carlos! Jangan, Jay!" pekik ... eh, itu Carlos? Ya, itu dia, dengan perisai di depannya. Ia berseru begitu saat aku sudah melewati semua pemain tim kuning, tinggal Carlos dan seorang penjaga gawang.

Kudorong tubuh Carlos seperti aku mendorong pemain yang lain, ia terjatuh dengan masih memegang perisai di atas tubuhnya. Kulompati perisai itu sambil melempar bola ke gawang. GOL! Wooo! Aku langsung melepaskan helm dan menari senang, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara peluit.

"KAU! Cepat ke sini!" panggil Pelatih sambil menunjuk padaku. Bingung, aku menurut. Anak-anak yang mengenakan baju biru dan kuning pun perlahan datang juga. "Kau sebut apa itu tadi?" kata Pelatih dengan nada membentak. _Uh, disebut dengan KEMENANGANKU, mungkin?_ "Aku menyebutnya bakat alam," kata Pelatih yang mengembangkan senyumnya. "Temui aku nanti, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Itu disebut buku peraturan." Lalu ia menepuk punggungku dengan antusias, mau tak mau aku tersenyum riang juga. "Selamat bergabung dengan tim, Nak!" Kemudian ia menoleh pada Carlos. "Kau pernah berpikir untuk bergabung dengan Band?" Aku tertawa mendengarnya, walau tahu rambut Carlos itu keturunan dari ibunya, Cruella.

"Aku akan membantunya, Pelatih," kata Ben.

"Baiklah," kata Pelatih. "Ayo kita mulai lagi!" Peluitnya dibunyikan lagi.

Aku menyeringai. Mungkin di Auradon tidak seburuk yang kukira—ini menyenangkan! Aku berbalik badan untuk kembali ke posisi awalku, tapi aku langsung bertemu muka dengan Chad yang menatapku dengan angkuh. Aku tidak suka caranya yang menatapku begitu. Ben mungkin akan jadi raja sebentar lagi, atau begitulah yang dikatakan Audrey, tapi Ben tidak pernah menatap seakan orang lain lebih rendah darinya. Chad, yang aku tidak tahu jabatannya apa, berani memandangku begitu.

Aku mendengus pelan, berjalan ke arahnya, dan menabrakkan bahuku dengan keras pada bahunya dan berjalan melewatinya. Sudah lewat beberapa detik, aku melirik ke belakang, mendapati Chad meringis sambil memegangi bahunya. Huh, biar tahu rasa.

Kalau Chad ini seorang pangeran, maka permainan ini akan menjadi ajang yang menyenangkan untukku biar bisa membuatnya dan pangeran lain babak belur. Dan dari semua pangeran yang ada di sekolah ini, jika Chad adalah salah satunya, kuharap Evie tidak tertarik pada pangeran yang lemah dan pecundang seperti yang satu itu.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bisa mengharapkan pemuda tangguh sepertimu," kata Pelatih Jenkins. "Tim ini penuh dengan para pangeran, jika kau tahu maksudku."

Aku menyengir. Tentu saja aku tahu. Pangeran. Pffft, pasti lemah gemulai, lemah, dan kurang lebih seperti Chad. "Tentu aku tahu. Mereka itu seperti, ' _Kau duluan, sobat. Oh, maaf, apa aku menabrakmu?_ '" Yep, mereka terlalu sopan, mana bisa main di permainan yang butuh penyerang kuat? Aku tidak tahu Pelatih Jenkins itu kerabatnya kerajaan mana, tapi sepertinya ia setuju-setuju saja akan perkataanku, malah tertawa. "Di tempat asalku, itu ' _Bersiaplah mati, pecundang!_ '" seruku sambil melempar buku peraturan _tourney_ ke bangku di depanku lalu berdiri. "Seperti yang ayahku katakan, satu-satunya cara agar menang adalah membuat yang lain kalah! Kau hancurkan—"

"—Jay," potong Pelatih sambil meraih bahuku. "Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay. Biar aku jelaskan tentang arti kata 'tim'." Lalu membuatku duduk lagi. "Itu seperti sebuah keluarga."

Langsung aku menyerngit. Keluarga? Seperti aku dan ayahku? Meh. "Kau tidak akan mau ada di rumahku saat jam makan malam," dengusku.

Pelatih mengangguk. "Oke, oke. Kau tahu bagaimana satu tubuh punya banyak bagian yang berbeda? Kaki, tangan, telinga, Tapi mereka semua membutuhkan satu sama lain. Nah, itulah artinya sebuah tim, pemain yang berbeda-beda yang bekerja sama untuk menang. Bisa dipahami?"

Huh. Masuk akal, sih ... dan aku paham maksud Pelatih. Tapi ... itu sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang diajarakan ayah. Yang ayah ajarkan justru kebalikannya. Oh, ya, aku di Auradon sekarang, Pelatih Jenkins adalah penduduk Auradon jauh sebelum aku datang, tentu saja pengertian kata 'tim'nya berbeda dengan ayahku.

"Boleh aku jadi kepalan tangan?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan kepalan tanganku.

Pelatih tertawa. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari pundaknya, semacam kain, dan ia lebarkan kain itu yang ternyata adalah kaos seragam _tourney_. Ada nomor delapan di bagian belakangnya beserta namaku.

Aku tersenyum dan menerimanya, langsung mengenakannya. Sungguh aku merasa senang saat ini. Rasa senang yang kurasakan sekarang berbeda dengan saat aku mendapatkan banyak barang berharga sebagai hasil curianku, atau rasa senang saat perbuatan onarku berhasil, atau saat melihat ayah senang melihat hasil curianku. Berbeda, sangat.

.

.

Masuk ke kamar Mal dan Evie, Carlos langsung bersiul padaku yang masih mengenakan seragam yang diberikan Pelatih. Pemuda itu sedang menatap layar laptop, dan ... eh, itu anjing, ya, yang duduk di sampingnya? Kemudian kulihat Evie sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas di mejanya. Kuhampiri putri Evil Queen itu, penasaran akan apa yang ia tulis, soalnya ada tiga lembar kertas di meja dan ia menulis di dua lembar.

Dalam hati aku menggeram keras melihat ada nama 'Chad' di pojok kanan atas salah satu kertas jawaban, dan di kertas jawaban yang satu lagi baru bernama 'Evie'. Astaga, jadi ini maksudnya Evie mengerjakan pekerjaan Chad? Huh, berarti aku harus membuatnya masuk rumah sakit saat bermain _tourney_ nanti!

Kulirik Mal yang sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya, dengan buku mantra ibunya terbuka di depannya.

"Apa rencanamu berhasil dengan Jane?" tanyaku pada Mal, karena seingatku ia pernah bilang sesuatu tentang mendekati putri dari Ibu Peri. "Apa kau akan mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya?"

"Kau pikir aku akan memeriksa satu persatu mantra yang ada di buku ini kalau bukan karena sudah tidak terpikir jalannya?" tanya Mal. Uh-oh, _mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik.

"Seseorang sedang _bad mood_ ," ujar Carlos. Yep, Carlos, bukan aku. Mungkin kami berdua memang sepikir.

"Mamaku mengadalkan aku," kata Mal. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Lalu aku teringat tentang definisi 'tim' versi Pelatih Jenkins. Maksudku, bukankah aku, Mal, Evie, dan Carlos adalah empat pribadi yang berbeda yang sama-sama ada di Auradon untuk mengambil tongkat sihir Ibu Peri? Berarti kami berempat ini tim, kan?

"Kita bisa melakukan ini!" sahutku. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "—Kalau kita bekerja sama."

"Dan kita tidak akan kembali kalau kita belum berhasil," kata Mal.

"Oh, ya, kudengar Ibu Peri akan meresmikan Ben dengan tongkatnya saat koronasi dan kita semua boleh menghadirinya," kata Evie. "Aku tidak punya baju untuk dipakai nanti, tentu saja."

Kemudian pintu diketuk dari luar. "Tunggu," ujar Mal pada sahabatnya, lalu berlari membuka pintu.

Ada Ben begitu pintu kamar terbuka. "Hai, Mal!" sapanya riang. Oke, itu antara ia malas menyapa kami satu-persatu yang ada di kamar ini atau memang ia hanya lihat ada Mal saja. "Aku tidak melihat kalian seharian ini. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau punya pertanyaan atau apa pun yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada," gumam Mal sambil menoleh pada kami. Aku menggeleng, Carlos dan Evie juga menggeleng.

"Oke, baiklah! Yah, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu ... " kata Ben sambil membuat gestur tubuh 'minta saja padaku', lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Oh, tunggu!" panggil Mal, dan Ben pun langsung ada di depan kamar lagi. "Um, apa benar kami semua boleh datang ke acara koronasimu?" Ah, Mal ingin memastikan.

Ben tersenyum. "Ya, semua anak di sekolah boleh datang."

"Wow, itu akan menyenangkan," kata Mal. "Apa kami berempat boleh berdiri di barisan depan, di samping Ibu Peri agar kami bisa ... merasakan semua kebaikan?"

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, tapi lalu ia menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Kuharap kalian bisa. Tapi yang di paling depan itu hanya aku, orangtuaku, dan pacarku."

Mal mengangguk pelan. "Dan pacarmu."

"Ya, maafkan aku," kata Ben.

"Oke, terimakasih, dah!" ujar Mal cepat. Dan sebelum Ben bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Mal sudah menutup pintunya dan menghadap pada kami dengan seringai lebar. "Kupikir sudah saatnya bagi Benny-boo untukmendapatkan pacar baru. Dan aku membutuhkan ramuan cinta," katanya. Aku menyengir. Carlos yang ada paling dekat dengan buku mantra langsung mengambil buku itu dan melemparnya pada Mal.

.

.

Kehidupan anak-anak di Auradon memang sangat kebalikan dengan kami yang di Pulau Terhilang. Sementara mereka di sini disayang dengan penuh kasih oleh orangtua, kami malah harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau untuk orangtua kami dulu dan barulah mereka akan bilang bangga. Ayah bangga saat aku mencuri barang-barang bagus, Maleficent bangga pada Mal saat putrinya itu membuat anak kecil menangis, Evil Queen bangga pada Evie jika putrinya memakai riasan wajah yang sesuai penilaiannya, dan Cruella bangga pada Carlos jika tiap hari anak itu menyisir syal bulunya dengan benar. Semua untuk diri mereka sendiri. Aku tahu.

Lonnie, yang katanya adalah putri dari Mulan, mengingatkanku—dan mungkin ketiga temanku yang lain—tentang betapa 'malang'nya kami di Pulau Terhilang. Dia enak sekali menceritakan tentang kue yang dibikin ibunya, tanpa tahu bahwa orangtua kami tidak pernah membuatkan sesuatu untuk kami.

Tapi, yah, setidaknya, walau sudah agak kesal mendengarkan ocehannya, Mal mendapatkan satu bahan terakhir untuk ramuan cintanya: tetesan air mata orang yang sedih. Yep, entah orang-orang di Auradon bodoh atau cengeng, mereka mudah sekali menangis, padahal mereka tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Aneh. Yah, aneh di mereka, untung di kami.

Mal langsung mengusir Lonnie setelah memasukkan tetesan air mata gadis itu, sedangkan Evie mendorong gadis Asia itu keluar dari dapur, sedangkan Carlos menyiapkan tempat untuk menaruh biskuit.

Aku kurang mau mengatakan ini, tapi Mal melakukan kesalahan dengan mengoperku baskom adonannya, sembari ia sendiri mengambil cip coklat dari rak. Yang harus kau tahu tentang pencuri adalah, jangan pernah menitipkan apa pun pada pencuri itu. Aku tahu Mal temanku, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi, tidak tahan akan fakta Evie hanya boleh dengan pangeran. Jadi kuambil sesendok adonan dan kutaruh di suatu tatakan, lalu kuseludupkan di suatu tempat biar aku bisa memanggangnya sendiri.

Kujalankan rencanaku berjam-jam kemudian. Saat biskuit Mal sudah jadi, ia memasukkannya ke dalam kantong dan kami semua keluar dari dapur—tak lupa sebelumnya kami membereskan alat-alat di sini. Bukan, bukan kami suka kebersihan atau sudah jadi anak baik, tapi Mal takut kalau adonan yang masih menempel di alat-alat yang ia pakai itu bisa menjadi bukti jika ada yang menangkapnya. Cerdas, kan?

Mungkin sudah lewat tengah malam, aku diam-diam turun dari ranjang dan melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar, berharap sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Carlos apalagi anjing piaraanya terbangun. Di lorong asrama menuju dapur pun aku mengendap-endap, terus berharap agar tidak ada seorang pun yang perlu kuketemui.

.

.

Kusambut hari yang baru keesokkan pagi dengan perasaan cemas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatku semalam? Bagaimana kalau Carlos terbangun dan tahu apa yang kulakukan? Uh, aku tidak pernah merasa cemas begini. Tidak, aku tidak merasa cemas karena telah mencuri sedikit dari adonan Mal, tapi aku cemas karena ini pertama kalinya aku akan menggunakan ramuan cinta dalam seumur hidupku!

Jadi untuk mengusir rasa cemas, mungkin, aku hanya ikut Mal yang sedang mencari celah agar bisa memberikan biskuit pada Ben. Mal tidak masalah kuekori, apalagi karena memang seharian ini kelas kami berbarengan.

Kelas-kelas kami telah berakhir hari ini, dan Mal masih belum menemukan kesempatan untuk memberikan biskuitnya. Salahkan Audrey gara-gara itu, soalnya putri dari Aurora itu terus-terus menempel pada pacarnya. Tapi karena tidak ingin lengah, jadi kami harus terus mengekori keduanya, bahkan sampai ke loker sekalipun.

Sekelompok gadis, dengan rambut yang sudah diubah Mal dengan mantranya melambai pada putri Maleficent itu dengan senang. Mal melambai balik dan tersenyum. Huh, aneh, senyuman Gadis Ungu ini terlihat tulus, bukan sinis atau dibuat-buat.

Mal membuka pintu lokernya—huh, untung sekali lokernya ada di sini, setidaknya kami tidak terlihat bodoh di sini hanya karena ingin mengikuti Ben.

Kulihat sekilas biskuit yang sudah terkandung ramuan cinta dalamnya. Hatiku melengos, teringat akan biskuitku sendiri, yang belum kuberikan pada Evie. Sesungguhnya aku jadi merasa agak bersalah. Maksudku, aku suka Evie, ya, tapi aku juga ingin membuatnya senang. Kalau memang ia hanya menganggapku temannya, ya tidak masalah. Jika aku memberikan ramuan cinta padanya, lalu suatu saat efeknya hilang, yang ada mungkin aku akan kehilangannya, dan aku tidak mau itu.

"Apa kau merasa agak aneh tentang ini?" tanyaku pelan. "Maksudku, di sini tidak begitu buruk." Kupaksakan tawa pelan. Tapi itu benar, maksudku, aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar mengikuti pertandingan _tourney_ hari ini.

Mal menoleh padaku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kau gila? Hidup kejahatan! Kau jahat! Kau kejam! Kau adalah berita buruk! Sadarlah!"

Benar-benar putri Maleficent. Dia benar, sih, tidak salah. Aku memang berpikir tidak buruk di sini, tapi aku meragukan jati diriku, seakan Jay si Putra Jafar telah lenyap.

"Terimakasih, Mal, aku membutuhkan itu," kataku, memaksakan tawa lagi.

Tapi ucapan gadis itu yang agak membentak nyatanya tidak begitu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik, jadi aku akan coba melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya berhasil saat aku masih di pulau: menggoda para gadis. Kuhampiri pembatas balkon, tepat di depan meja piknik yang menjadi tempat nongkrong anak gadis yang rambutnya sudah wow. Kulempar senyum lebar, dan para gadis beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, menghampiri pembatas balkon sambil terkikik.

"Halo, namaku Jay," kataku, masih tersenyum lebar. Kalian akan datang menonton pertandingan _tourney_ nanti?" Para gadis masih terkikik girang, mereka mengangguk-angguk. "Jangan lupa perhatikan aksiku nanti, aku bernomor punggung delapan." Dan mereka masih terus terkikik.

Mereka menanyakan sejumlah pertanyaan padaku bersamaan dengan nada centil. Beberapa yang bisa kutangkap di telingaku hanya: 'berapa nomor ponselmu?', 'boleh kusentuh otot lenganmu?', dan beberapa pertanyaan simpel lainnya. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya sesekali mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada beberapa gadis yang kuanggap lebih cantik dari yang lainnya. Huh, tetap saja, Evie masih lebih cantik dari mereka.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang menepukku, lalu kudapati Carlos dan Evie yang ternyata sudah datang ke sini—salah satu dari merekalah yang menepuk bahuku. Mungkin Carlos, karena ia berdiri dekat denganku. Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke arah Mal dengan dagunya. Aku menoleh pada Mal, melihat ternyata Audrey sudah tidak bersama dengan Ben, dan pangeran itu sedang memegang biskuit yang telah tergigit.

"—Mal, apa kau selalu punya cahaya emas kecil-kecil di bola matamu?" tanya Ben sambil tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Ah, ramuannya sudah bekerja.

Aku menghampiri Ben, dan merangkul bahunya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sobat?" Kulihat wajah Mal, ia tampak sedang berusaha agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar karena rencananya mulai berhasil.

"Aku merasa seperti ingin menyanyikan namamu!" kata Ben. "Maaal—" Mal langsung menutup mulut Ben dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo bersiap untuk pertandingan," kataku, sambil berusaha menarik Ben menjauh dari Mal. Memang aku turut senang karena ramuan itu bekerja, tapi aku masih butuh anak ini dalam tim biar kami jangan sampai kalah.

Dan kalau ramuan itu benar-benar bekerja pada Ben, berarti itu akan bekerja pada Evie juga. Tapi apa aku bisa membiarkannya memakan biskuit ramuan cinta itu, dengan menaruh relasi pertemanan kami pada ujung tombak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

YES! Timku menang! Astaga, rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding apa pun yang kulakukan di Pulau Terhilang!

Ben, masih dalam efek ramuan cinta, menyatakan cintanya pada Mal lewat mikrofon di depan semua orang, membuat Audrey yang masih mengenakan pakaian pemandu sorak langsung lari keluar lapangan. Aku langsung menyeringai: sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlewati. Mal dapat Ben, sekaligus mengerjai Audrey. Ben menyatakan cintanya lewat nyanyian, dan ia menari di atas podium, membuatku dan Carlos dan seluruh tim kami ikut menari. Ketika ia di tribun untuk menyatakan cintanya langsung di depan Mal, Audrey tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka sambil menarik Chad, bilang mereka akan ke koronasi bersama-sama. Jadi Ben menanyakan kalau Mal mau ke koronasi bersama dengannya, dan Mal, tentu saja, menjawab ya.

Pangeran yang sebentar lagi akan jadi raja itu akhirnya turun ke lapangan lagi untuk penerimaan piala karena ia kapten tim. Ben memberikan pialanya pada Pelatih Jenkins, dan Pelatih memberikannya padaku. Kuangkat tinggi piala itu, dan orang-orang mengangkatku.

Apa aku bisa merasakan kegimbaraan ini saat kembali ke pulau? Apa semua bisa terasa sama saat kejahatan menguasai dunia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 4**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelatih Jenkins membiarkanku membawa piala besar itu dan menaruhnya di kamarku dan Carlos. Katanya, itu sebagai pengingat arti kata 'tim' untukku. Aku senang mendengarnya. Ketika aku dan Carlos berjalan kembali ke kamar, beberapa orang masih menepuk punggung dan mengacak rambut Carlos saat bertemu kami di lorong. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Waktu aku menoleh pada Carlos pun, sepertinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku.

Sampai di kamar, aku hanya menaruh piala di meja, lalu keluar lagi dengan kantung biskuit dalam bajuku. _Sekarang saatnya aku mencari Evie_. Kejam, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu ia benar suka Chad atau tidak. Kalau Evie tertarik pada Chad karena ia pangeran, kupikir adegan Chad ciuman dan jadi pacar Audrey tadi tidak akan jadi masalah, masih banyak pangeran lain di luar sana. Tapi kalau memang benar suka, pasti ia sedang sedih sekali, dan bisa-bisa ia memandangku lebih rendah lagi saat efek ramuan cintanya hilang.

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, berharap ia akan ada di kamarnya, biar aku bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar. Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah teman sekamarnya, Mal.

"Hai, Mal," sapaku.

"Hai, Jay," balasnya. Aku masih bisa melihat raut kemenangan di wajahnya. "Masuklah."

"Oh, eh, tidak. Evie ada?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Telat. Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu ia keluar kamar, bilang mau ke balkon. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku, mungkin agak cepat. "Dah!" Aku pun setengah berlari meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju 'balkon'.

Entah Mal tahu kata 'balkon' itu atau tidak, tapi kalau aku, sih, tahu arti 'balkon' untuk Evie adalah 'atap gedung'. Mal mungkin memang sahabat Evie, tapi dengan bangga aku bisa bilang bahwa akulah yang paling mengenal gadis itu. Setiap kali sedang kesal, sedih, atau bertengkar dengan ibunya, Evie akan selalu naik ke atap tengah malam, saat semua orang sudah tidur. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya di sana, terutama ibunya. Tetapi aku tahu, aku mengikutinya ke atap tanpa ia sadari.

Dan benar juga, aku naik ke atap, melihat Evie sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di atap yang datar. Ini memang belum tengah malam, tapi langit sudah gelap, bintang pun sudah terlihat. Gedung sekoah Auradon ini tingginya mungkin dua kali dari gedung rumah kami di pulau, jadi ia tidak akan terlihat dari atas sini.

Hatiku terenyuh melihatnya begitu. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau memang ia benar sudah suka pada pangeran pecundang itu? Dan jika aku memberinya ramuan cinta, berarti aku jahat, kan? Oke, yah, aku memang penjahat, anak dari seorang penjahat, dibesarkan untuk menjadi penjadi penjahat. Tapi ini Evie, aku tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan itu padanya.

"Hai, Eve," gumamku sambil duduk di sampingnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya.

Perlahan ia menoleh padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi kagetnya. "J-Jay?" Ia mengusap pipinya dengan kedua tangan. "K-kenapa kau ... ?"

"Eh, yah, waktu di pulau, setiap kali kau sedang sedih, kau akan ke atap, dan aku melihat itu. Kupikir kali ini pun sama," jawabku, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Walau tadi Mal bilangnya kau ke balkon, sih." Evie menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Mal bilang Chad tidak layak untukku."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Mal sangat benar." Evie menyerngit. "Eve, seriusan. Kalau memang kau sebegitu inginnya dengan seorang pangeran, carilah yang layak untukmu, oke? Bukan yang pecundang seperti Chad! Kalau memang semua pangeran itu seperti Chad, lebih baik kau denganku!"

Serngitan Evie lenyap, kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Eh. Gawat, tadi ngomong apa? "Apa?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Langsung saja aku merasa panik. Aku menghela nafas berat dan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Eve, oke, baiklah. Dengar. Aku suka kamu. Dan bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat, melainkan lebih dari itu."

Evie mengerjapkan kedua matanya lagi. "J-Jay, aku tidak tahu—"

"—Memang tidak pernah ada yang tahu," potongku. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Evil Queen selalu menasihati putrinya untuk bersama dengan seorang pangeran. Tapi aku bukan pangeran, Eve. Kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh biskuit ini." Kuambil biskuit Mal dari kantung, dan kuremas keras sampai semuanya menjadi serbuk. Kuterbangkan saja serbuk-serbuk halus itu dari atap sini.

"Jay, apa itu?"

"Biskuit punya Mal," jawabku. "Aku mengambil sesendok adonannya. Saat kalian semua terlelap, aku kembali ke dapur dan memanggangnya sendiri. Kupikir aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Evie menyerngit. "Mal? Biskuit itu? Bukankah itu ... ramuan cinta ... —Jay, kau berniat memberikan itu padaku?"

"Ya, tapi tidak jadi. Karena dengan aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu saja pasti sudah membuatmu tidak ingin melirikku lagi."

"Jay ... kau sahabatku."

Aku mengangguk. "Tepat. Makanya aku menyerah di detik terakhirku. Eve, aku tidak ingin merusak relasi pertemanan kita gara-gara ramuan cinta bodoh itu. Aku menyukaimu, aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau dengan ramuan cinta."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih sudah mau jujur, Jay."

"Kalau kau ingin memutuskan pertemanan denganku sekarang, aku _sangat_ paham."

"Apa? Tidak bakal! Justru, yah, tadi aku sempat bingung dan kaget. Tapi, Jay, seharian ini aku belajar tentang siapa-siapa saja yang benar peduli padaku. Dan mungkin, kau ada di urutan nomor satu dari 'daftar orang yang peduli padaku'. Tapi untuk perasaanmu yang ekstra terhadapku ... aku tidak bisa, Jay."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Jadi kita masih berteman?" tanyaku memastikan.

Senyumnya melebar dan ia mengangguk mantap. Evie menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Inikah yang terbaik?

.

.

Aku masih tetap suka Evie walau tahu perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi gadis itu tidak membiarkan kecanggungan terjadi di antara kami. Mal dan Carlos tidak tahu soal ini, benar-benar rahasia di antara kami berdua. Evie membuat kejadian di atap itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi di antara kami.

Jadinya aku antara lega dan tidak. Lega karena aku masih terus berteman dengan Evie dan kami berinteraksi seperti biasa. Tidak lega karena ... yah, dia _tahu_ aku suka dia.

Dan walau sejak di pulau aku sering menggoda gadis-gadis—biasanya hanya untuk menghilangkan penat—, bukan berarti aku senang mematahkan hati mereka. Huh, bahkan aku tidak suka melihat gadis yang tersakiti, menangis sekali pun. Dan ini berlaku saat suatu ketika aku melihat Audrey sedang terisak di sebuah lorong seorang diri.

Memang aku tidak senang akan gadis itu, sih, tapi aku tetap saja tidak nyaman pada fakta ia menangis, sendirian lagi. Jadi aku pun menghampirinya.

"Audrey? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ia terkejut, entah karena tiba-tiba ada orang di dekatnya atau karena _aku_ datang menghampirinya. "Oh, _kau_. Menjauhlah dariku!"

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa kau menangis sendirian di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" raungnya. "Dan lagi aku juga tidak sendiri! Temanku sedang pergi mengambil air untukku!"

Lagi-lagi aku menyerngit. Dia punya teman? _Audrey_ punya _teman_? Oh, mungkin maksudnya Chad, kali, ya? "Ya, sudah," kataku lalu beranjak pergi.

Tapi baru aku melangkah sekali, tanganku ditahan cepat-cepat olehnya. "Eeeeehh—jangan! Kau di sini saja!"

"Lho, kan, kau bilang temanmu sedang mengambil air," kataku.

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada teman! Kau sudah menggangguku, jadi sekarang kau harus duduk dan mendengarkan curhatku!" sahutnya.

Kuputar bola mataku dan menghela, tapi tetap duduk juga. Heran, apa semua gadis di Auradon sebegini menyulitkannya? Atau hanya Audrey? Kayaknya waktu Evie menangis di atap waktu itu, ia tidak begini, deh.

"Ini gara-gara temanmu!" raungnya. Huh, pasti maksudnya Mal. "Dia datang dan langsung merebut pacarku begitu saja!" Yah, bukannya 'begitu saja' juga, sih, ia pakai ramuan cinta. Tapi, ya, aku setuju juga pada fakta Mal merebut pacar Audrey. Masalahnya, aku tidak mungkin bilang 'tenang saja, Mal akan mengembalikan pacarmu saat kami sudah mendapatkan tongkat sihir Ibu Peri, kok!'

"Eh, yah, tapi kau juga segera dapat pacar baru, kan? Chad?" tanyaku.

Audrey memutar bola matanya. "Chad itu idiot, aku bahkan tidak suka padanya. Tadi itu cuman akting. Tapi mungkin Chad itu tidak sadar kalau aku hanya pura-pura."

"Mana mungkin ia tahu kau pura-pura kalau kau tidak bilang?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Tapi, kan—Ah! Sudahlah, kau membuatku makin kesal! Pokoknya sebagai ganti temanmu yang menyebalkan itu, kau harus duduk di sini menemaniku sampai aku berhenti menangis!" katanya.

Oh, astaga. Ini jelas bukan malam kemenangan yang kuharapkan.

.

.

Aku makin tidak mengerti tentang Audrey. Pertama kali aku dan teman-temanku datang, ia tak hentinya melempar pandangan sinis dan senyum yang begitu palsu. Tapi sekarang, sejak kejadian pertandingan _tourney_ , ia tidak hentinya menarikku yang sedang jalan di lorong—tak peduli aku sedang sendiri atau pun dengan temanku—untuk curhat gratis padaku. Meh, aku merasa jadi tong sampah untuk setiap curhatnya.

Tema curhat Audrey selalu sama: tentang Ben dan Mal, dan tentang betapa idiotnya Chad. Aku jadi makin bersyukur setidaknya Evie tidak bakal pacaran dengan pangeran satu itu. Sebenarnya aku malas mendengar setiap curhat Audrey, tidak bohong, dan aku bosan lama-lama. Bagaimana tidak? Bahan omongannya sama, dan ia sesekali menghina Mal yang adalah temanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memotong perkataannya atau membalas perkataannya meski sangat ingin, soalnya ia tidak hentinya bicara. Dan selesai ia curhat, ia akan menangis dan aku akan tidak tega memarahi gadis yang sedang menangis. Aku memang penjahat yang dididik di Pulau Terhilang, tapi kalau soal gadis, itu lain cerita.

Dan sepertinya Audrey tidak peduli kalau aku ingin pergi ke kelas atau ke mana, pokoknya di mana pun kami berpapasan, ia akan langsung menarikku. Ingin deh, rasanya aku buru-buru kabur kalau melihatnya, atau mungkin aku perlu minta Mal menggunakan mantra agar Audrey tidak menggangguku lagi?

Apa pun yang ada dalam pikiranku, tidak ada yang kulakukan. Dan hari ini, lagi-lagi Audrey tidak mau tahu kalau aku harus segera masuk ke kelas Ibu Peri. Untungnya curhat gadis itu yang hari ini tidak sepanjang biasanya. Jadilah aku masuk kelas pas-pasan—untung saja Ibu Peri tidak marah. Toh, aku memang belum telat, sih, jadi ia tidak berhak marah juga.

Aku pun duduk di samping Carlos, seperti biasa. Ketika bel kedua berbunyi, yang menandakan kelas dimulai, Ibu Peri langsung menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Hm, ia hanya mengulang pelajaran kemarin-kemarin saja. Baguslah, semoga ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa langsung tidur di kamar.

Ibu Peri memang menyelesaikan pengajaran hari ini lebih cepat, tapi ia tidak langsung mempersilakan kami keluar. Dua orang staf masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mendorong sebuah meja—kupikir pasti ada roda di kaki-kakinya—dan ada layar monitor besar di atas meja itu, seperti monitor yang ada di kamarku dan Carlos. Usai mengantarkan meja dan monitor itu, Ibu Peri berterimakasih dan mempersilakan dua orang staf itu pergi, setelahnya ia menghadap kami.

"Anak-anak, seperti yang kalian tahu, hari Minggu ini adalah Hari Keluarga di SMA Auradon," kata Ibu Peri. "Dan karena orangtua kalian tidak bisa datang, dikarenakan, uh, jarak—" Ah, aku tahu, maksudnya adalah karena mereka adalah para penjahat. Tentu saja, kupikir ketiga temanku pun juga tahu apa maksudnya. "—kami memberikan hal khusus untuk kalian. Ibu Peri menekan sesuatu pada kibor, yang ternyata ada di meja juga tapi tadi tidak terlihat olehku.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar, dan aku bisa melihat jelas wajah Maleficent besar-besar dari monitor. Aku bisa melihat sedikit kepala Cruella, Evil Queen, dan ayahku.

" _Aku tidak melihat apa pun,_ " kata ibunya Mal. " _Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa._ "

Ibu Peri memberi gestur agar kami mendekat ke monitor. Kami pun menurut.

" _Apa benda ini sudah menyala?_ " tanya Maleficent. " _Ini rusak!_ " Aku bisa melihat wanita bertanduk itu memencet-mencet tombol di remot lalu melemparnya ke bawal sambil wajahnya kesal. " _Aku benci barang elektronik!_ " _Seperti kulkas_. Pfft, gawat, aku harus tahan tawaku!

" _Evie! Ini mama!_ " sahut Evil Queen. Oh, mereka sudah bisa melihat kami? Kulirik Evie sedang tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya. " _Lihat betapa cantiknya ... Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan: apel beracun tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya._ "

Ah, ya, peribahasa yang akan ditemukan hanya di Pulau Terhilang. Dalam pelajaran bahasa di Auradon, aku tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa itu, melainkan 'apel jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya'. Tanpa kata 'racun'.

" _Oh! Siapa wanita tua itu?_ " tanya Cruella sambil menunjuk ke arah Ibu Peri.

"Itu Ibu Peri," jawab Mal.

" _Masih melakukan trik dengan terung?_ " tanya Maleficent sambil terkikik.

"Aku mengubah labu menjadi kereta yang cantik!" sahut Ibu Peri.

" _Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa memberi waktu pada Cinderella sampai jam satu?_ " tanya Maleficent lagi. " _Maksudku, sungguh. Apa hamster-hamster itu harus kembali pada mainan roda mereka?_ " Kali ini keempat orangtua kami terbahak-bahak.

"Mereka adalah tikus!" sahut Ibu Peri, mungkin sudah berang. Kemudian ia menatap agak tajam kepada kami. "Mereka adalah tikus." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mungkin karena tidak mau terjadi perpecahan lagi, Ibu Peri pun menyingkir agar tidak tertangkap kamera. Tapi ia masih di samping monitor. Kuharap Maleficent dan yang lain tahu kalau Ibu Peri masih bisa mendengar setiap pembicaraan kami, kuharap mereka tidak akan menyebut soal tongkat sihir—karena itu berarti mereka telah menggagalkan rencana kami.

"Hai, Ma!" sapa Mal.

" _Mal!_ " seru Maleficent, tampak senang. Lalu kulihat Evil Queen yang ada di belakang Maleficent itu langsung memegang kedua tanduk di kepalanya dengan mata melotot pada temannya itu. Ah, mungkin Evil Queen juga tidak mau kalau Maleficent sampai membocorkan rahasia mereka sendiri. " _K-kangen kamu!_ " Yah, yang satu itu, pasti dengan paksaan.

" _Kalian memang tidak pernah jauh dari pemikiran kami,_ " kata ayah. Yang, itu ... aku tidak tahu maksudnya kami sebagai anak atau sebagai yang mengemban misi di sini.

" _Aku bisa sendiri,_ " dengus Maleficent pada ayah, lalu ia menoleh pada Mal lagi. " _Berapa lama lagi mama harus menunggu sampai bisa bertemu denganmu? Kau tahu mama tidak senang dalam hal menunggu._ "

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kalau tidak ada para orangtua di depan sana, aku sudah memutar bola mataku. Sebab aku tahu, mungkin ketiga temanku juga tahu, bahwa Maleficent bukannya ingin melihat putrinya, melainkan tongkat sihir. Dan ia tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, ingin Mal segera mendapatkan tongkat itu untuknya.

"Akan ada koronasi besar beberapa hari lagi," jawab Mal. "Kupikir mungkin beberapa waktu setelahnya."

" _Kapan?_ " tanya Evil Queen.

" _Kubilang aku bisa melakukan ini!_ " kata Maleficent setengah membentak pada temannya, lalu menoleh pada Mal lagi. " _Kapan?_ "

" _Apa ada gema di sini?_ " dengus Evil Queen. Aku menyengir kecil.

"Hari Jumat, jam sepuluh pagi," jawab Mal.

" _Kau yakin aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum itu?_ " tanya Maleficent dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. " _Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku belum mendaratkan tanganku pada tongkat si—_ " Evil Queen langsung menarik tanduknya lagi. Aku langsung memijat keningku secara spontan. " _—kau! Kau putri kecilku yang sangat kusayang!_ "

Kudengar Mal menghela nafas. Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaannya. Tentu saja, ibunya lebih mementingkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir daripada keselamatan putrinya untuk bisa mengambil apa yang ia mau.

"Ya, aku benar-benar paham, Ibu," kata Mal, yang nadanya sudah tidak seceria tadi.

Cruella mendekati layar, dan matanya jadi terlihat begitu besar. " _Carlos! Apakah itu seekor anjing?_ " Lalu ia mengambil mainan di syalnya. " _Ya, ya, Sayang, aku mengerti. Dia akan menjadi penutup telinga yang ukurannya pas!_ "

"Dia ini punya ukuran yang pas untuk menjadi piaraan!" sahut Carlos, yang masih menggendong Dude, bahkan kulihat mungkin ia mendekapnya lebih erat lagi sekarang sembari melangkah sekali ke monitor. "Anjing ini sayang padaku dan aku menyayanginya! Dan sebagai informasi, anjingmu itu mainan, jadi diamlah!"

Aku menyengir kecil, berharap jangan terlalu lebar. Aku memang tidak pernah membantah ayahku, dan kebetulan ayahku memang tidak pernah memarahiku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan—ia hanya kecewa. Tetapi Carlos, kuyakin seumur hidupnya ingin sekali mengatakan 'tidak mau' saat ibunya menyuruh hal-hal semacam mencuci kaki ibunya, menyisir syal-syal dan mencari kutu. Namun hari ini, pemuda ini berhasil membentak balik ibunya. Bukan dalam bangkangan, melainkan dalam membela diri.

" _Oh, pasti sakit!_ " sahut ayah pada Cruella.

" _Kenapa kau tidak pergi menjual panggangan roti, kau pedagang berwajah dua?_ " dengus Cruella.

" _Orang yang berbicara dengan mainan tidak boleh membalas perkataan!_ " sahut ayah.

" _Oh, yah, orang yang menjual pemanggang roti seharusnya tidak menggunakan metafora!_ " balas Cruella.

" _Cukup!_ " bentak Evil Queen.

Aku menghela, menoleh pada teman-temanku, dan ternyata kami memang jadi menoleh satu sama lain. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih melihat mereka yang seperti itu atau membiarkan Maleficent membocorkan rahasianya sendiri. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu langsung menekan tombol pada kibor. Monitor pun kembali gelap.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Ibu Peri lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih untuk tindakan khusus ini," kataku, tanpa maksud sarkastik sama sekali.

Kami berempat langsung berjalan lesu keluar dari ruangan kelas, meninggalkan Ibu Peri, dan kami tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"M," panggil Evie. "Menurutmu apa yang orangtua kita akan lakukan kalau kita tidak berhasil melakukan ini?"

Mal menghentikan langkahnya. Aku berhenti juga dan melirik padanya. "Kupikir mereka pasti akan kecewa pada kita tapi sangat bangga pada kita karena telah melakukan yang terbaik." Lalu ia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Carlos penuh harap. Aku menggeleng. Ayahku mungkin tidak masalah, tetapi aku sangat tidak yakin untuk Maleficent.

Senyum Mal lenyap seketika. "Tidak, kupikir kita akan benar-benar dihukum."

.

.

Malam itu, Mal dan Evie masuk ke kamarku dan Carlos sambil mereka membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Kertas-kertas itu diletakkan di atas meja, dan kami mengelilinginya. Mal memang tukang gambar yang baik, ia menggambar secara rapi denah katedral yang menjadi tempat untuk koronasi. Mal sudah memberi tanda X di beberapa tempat. Berarti ia sudah memikirkan masak-masak rencananya.

"Aku akan ada di paling depan, kalian akan ada di balkon," kata Mal, lalu ia mengengok pada Carlos. "Carlos?"

Carlos mengangguk. "Oke, jadi aku akan mencari limosin yang kita tumpangi waktu itu supaya kita bisa membuka dinding magis dan kembali ke pulau dengan tongkatnya."

Kulirik Carlos. Itu rencana yang bagus, dan padahal Mal belum memberitahunya. Mungkin Carlos memang putra Cruella. Mungkin Evil Queen memang benar: apel _beracun_ jatuh tidak jatuh dari pohonnya. Dan kamilah apel beracun itu, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai orang lain tahu kami patut dijauhi.

"Sempurna," ujar Mal. Kemudian ia menyodorkan botol parfum dengan cairan biru muda transparan di dalamnya pada Evie. "Evie, kau akan menggunakan ini untuk membuat supirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dua semprotan dan dia akan langsung pingsan."

Evie menerima botol parfum itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas merah yang selalu ia bawa. Mal memerhatikan kami satu persatu dengan ekspresi sendu—ekspresi yang sama yang sedang terpampang di wajahku. Aku tahu, Mal tidak ingin lagi melakukan ini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan ibunya, Mal tidak akan mau sampai merencanakan ini.

Gadis Ungu itu menghela nafas berat lalu duduk di kursi, membuka-buka buku mantranya. Aku melirik Carlos, yang ternyata memasang ekspresi sendu juga. Ia menatap balik sebentar padaku sebelum akhirnya ke ranjangnya untuk menggendong Dude yang daritadi duduk di ranjang. Aku ke ranjangku juga, mengambil stik _tourney_ -ku, berpikir apakah setelah kami berhasil memberikan tongkat sihir pada Maleficent, aku masih bisa main _tourney_ atau tidak.

"M, kau menghapus efek ramuan cinta pada Ben?" tanya Evie. Suara Evie itu membuatku mendongak pada kedua gadis yang telah duduk di kursi.

"Ya! Kau tahu, untuk setelahnya," kata Mal. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari sini, tapi aku yakin sekarang ia sedang memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku hanya berpikir, kau tahu, ketika para penjahat akhirnya datang ke Auradon dan mulai menghajar dan menendang orang-orang keluar dari istana mereka ... dan mengurung pemimpin-pemimpin mereka ... dan menghancurkan semua yang baik dan indah ... Ben masih jatuh cinta padaku itu terlihat sedikit terlalu ... kejam."

 _Hati Mal sudah melunak, sama seperti kami semua_. Aku dengan permainan _tourney_ , Carlos dengan Dude, Evie yang akhirnya mendapat nilai bagus di Auradon tanpa melakukan kecurangan. Dan ... kupikir mungkin Mal jadi suka pada Ben.

Mal menutup buku mantranya dengan keras, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung keluar dari kamar ini. Evie menatapku dan Carlos dengan cepat, lalu ikut keluar juga. Aku menghela, lalu menoleh pada Carlos yang menatapku dengan sedih.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan mematikan lampu, berniat tidur. Tapi ketika aku sudah rebah di ranjang, kelopak mataku menolak untuk menutup bola mataku. Aku bangun lagi, menghampiri piala _tourney_ yang besar.

Di pulau, tidak ada piala untuk mengapresiasi apa pun. Yang kutahu, bentuk piala itu seperti gelas-gelas untuk raja minum anggur. Di pulau ada duplikatnya, tapi tidak ada yang sebesar piala ini.

Setelah para penjahat memenangkan semuanya, kuyakin tetap akan ada sekolah untukku dan teman-temanku, tapi aku tidak yakin akan ada permainan seperti _tourney_. Aku menghela berat, lalu teringat soal Evie.

Jika. Hanya jika orangtua kami menang dan kami—terutama Evil Queen dan Evie—berhasil tinggal di istana, berarti ia tidak perlu berhubungan dengan pangeran lagi, kan? Berarti denganku, pun, ia bisa, kan?

Yah, biarlah itu menjadi motivasiku untuk terus menjalankan apa yang Maleficent mau.

.

.

 _Meski aku tidak ingin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal membawaku, Evie, dan Carlos ke suatu meja dengan makanan berbuntuk kerucut kecil berwarna merah muda, dan ada ...eh, coklat, tapi cair, mengalir dari atas dan turun ke bawah. Jadi di bawahnya ada kolam kecil penuh dengan coklat. Aku jadi teringat air mancur yang ada di taman sekolah, bedanya ini bukan air, melainkan coklat cair.

Putri dari Maleficent itu mengambil satu makanan kerucut itu dan menunjukkannya pada kami. "Ben bilang ini namanya stroberi. Ini enak, sungguh. Rasanya begitu masam!"

Langsung saja aku mengambil satu dan mencobanya. Uh, benar, ini sangat masam—makanan termasam yang pernah kumakan di Auradon! Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang stroberi ini sebelumnya?

Mungkin karena Evie tidak tertarik untuk mencoba, Carlos mengoper Dude pada gadis itu, mengambil stroberi sendiri dan mencolekkannya pada coklat sebelum masuk mulut. Aku mengikutinya, menyolek stroberi pada coklat. Astaga, rasanya enak! Carlos mungkin lebih tertarik pada coklatnya, jadi ia langsung meminum cairan coklat yang mengalir turun. Penasaran, aku mengikutinya lagi. Kami terus meneguk coklat cair sambil sesekali menyuap stroberi, sampai seorang petugas ... yah, meminta kami menghentikan aksi itu karena dinilainya tidak sopan. Sambil mendengus, aku dan Carlos pun mundur.

Mal mendatangi kami, entah dia habis dari mana waktu aku dan Carlos menikmati stroberi dan coklat. Gadis itu bilang kami diundang ibunya Ben untuk makan siang di meja mereka nanti. Aku menyerngit. Apa tidak apa? Yah, kalau ada Ben, mungkin tidak masalah.

Tetapi sesuatu terjadi. Seseorang, tepatnya seorang wanita tua yang menggandeng tangan Audrey, membentak Mal. Gawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 5**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ratu Leah, tidak apa." Kudengar suara Ben berkata demikian pada wanita yang bersama dengan Audrey saat aku menghampiri Mal dengan Evie dan Carlos. "Maleficent masih di pulau. Ini putrinya, Mal. Tidakkah kau ingat proklamasiku untuk memberi generasi baru sebuah kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan untuk apa, Ben?" tanya wanita tua itu, Ratu Leah. "Menghancurkan kita?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tentu ingat, kan? Apel beracun, dan mantra! Mantranya ... putriku harus dibesarkan oleh para peri karrena kutukan ibumu. Kata pertamanya, langkah pertamanya—aku melewatkan semuanya!"

Haha, yah. Ingat siapa yang membuat Maleficent mengutuk putrimu di tempat pertama, Leah? Jawabannya adalah _kau sendiri_. Kau tidak mengundang Maleficent, jadi dia tersinggung dan mengutuk putrimu. Kubilang orang-orang di Pulau Terhilang itu egois, tapi bagi kami, orang-orang Auradon-lah yang egois, dan contoh paling mudah, ya, Leah ini. Dia yang salah, dan ia menyalahkan orang lain untuk resiko yang ia dapat. Menggelikan.

Mal melangkah pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Menjauhlah!" seru Chad, tiba-tiba ada di antara Leah dan Mal. "Menjauh darinya!"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Chad," ujar Ben.

"Apa? Mereka dibesarkan oleh orangtua mereka, Ben. Apa yang kau pikir para penjahat ajarkan pada anak-anak mereka? Kebaikan? Keadilan? Bukan, oke?" kata Chad, si pecundang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Mal lagi, menunjuk wajah gadis itu dengan garang. "Kau mencuri pacar orang." Lalu padaku. "Kau senang menyakiti orang." Kemudian pada Evie. "Dan kau, kau hanya peduli pada harta dan sekaligus tukang contek!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Mereka bilang kami yang dari pulau tidak punya tata krama? Orang-orang Auradon-lah yang harus diajar ulang soal tata krama! Mereka tidak pernah bercermin, ya? Perlu pakai cerminnya Evie—oh, pas sekali.

"Cermin, cermin, di tanganku, siapakah pecundang terbesar di dunia ini?" tanya Evie pada cerminnya dan langsung saja ia hadapkan cermin itu pada wajah Chad.

Kalau situasi tidak begitu tegang saat ini, aku pasti akan langsung menyengir lebar.

"Apa? Yang benar saja!" sahut Chad sambil menggoyang tangannya kasar.

Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh lengan Evie, aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. "Hei, jangan kasar!" raungku.

Chad tampak tidak terima dan tampangnya marah. Tuh, kan. Yang mulai siapa, yang jadi sorotan pembuat onar siapa. Harusnya merekalah yang tinggal di Pulau Terhilang!

Evie langsung menyemprotkan ramuan yang Mal berikan padanya semalam. Dua kali ia semprotkan pada Chad yang hendak menonjokku, dan pecundang itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Mal langsung berbalik badan dan berlari pergi. Kami bertiga mengikutinya keluar dari taman, menghiraukan panggilan Ben.

.

.

Padahal tadinya Mal bilang kami diundang makan di meja Ben dan orangtuanya. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, kami tidak yakin orangtua Ben akan tetap menerima kami makan di meja mereka. Tapi tadi kami sempat mengambil piring makan siang dari taman, jadi kami bisa makan di meja piknik di halaman.

Kesal parah, tidak bohong, tapi kami tetap harus makan, walau benar-benar tidak bernafsu. Aku yang biasa makan paling banyak daripada ketiga temanku saja sekarang seporsi nasi tidak habis, apalagi mereka. Dan sekarang kami berempat sudah mendorong piring makanan masing-masing.

Mal tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu, dialah yang paling kecewa saat ini. Maksudku, ia tidak salah, kok. Sejak datang ke Auradon, kalau dalam penilaian dan hukum di Auradon, Mal hanya melakukan kesalahan saat memberikan ramuan cinta. Selebihnya malah ia membuat para gadis senang akan rambut baru mereka. Lalu sekarang, hanya karena wanita tua tadi, yang berarti adalah neneknya Audrey, semua jadi berantakan, dan kamilah yang disalahkan. Reseh.

Ben menghampiri meja kami. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Mal sambil memaksakan senyum kecil. Ah, efek ramuan cintanya masih ada. Untunglah.

"Hai teman-teman, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria. "Dengar, lupakan tentang hari ini. Tadi bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Abaikan. Besok setelah koronasi, aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku menghela pelan. Setelah koronasi, jika Maleficent berhasil melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan, _kami_ lah yang akan baik-baik saja, bukan penduduk Auradon. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan bertemu kalian nanti." Kemudian dia pun pergi.

Dari tempat dudukku, aku bisa melihat Doug dengan wajah cemas hendak menghampiri kami. "Hei, dengar, Evie, aku mau bicara—"

"Doug!" panggil Chad dari meja piknik yang lain, dengan nada membentak.

"Itu salahku," kata Evie cepat dengan setengah membisik. "Aku minta maaf—"

"Doug!" bentak Chad.

"Doug ... " bisik Evie yang mulai terisak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," kata Doug kemudian, lalu ia menghampiri Chad.

Akumenggeleng dan menghela. Pandanganku mendarat pada wajah Evie yang kini tidak kalah kecewanya dengan wajah Mal. Mau tak mau aku jadi bingung. Ada apa dengan Evie dan Doug? Kenapa dia—

"—Berapa lama kau pikir dia akan bertahan? Dia hanya seorang gadis yang buruk." Itu suara Audrey. Aku langsung mendongak, mendapati gadis itu sedang berjalan di belakang Mal dan Evie bersama dengan Jane. Walau berbicara dengan Jane yang ada di sebelah kirinya, Audrey melempar pandangan sinis pada punggung Mal yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Ya, maksudku, Ben tidak akan membuat orang jahat jadi seorang ratu," balas Jane. Para gadis tertawa dari meja yang lain, dan Jane serta Audrey ikut tertawa sambil berjalan ke meja itu. Ah, ternyata Audrey jadi punya teman gara-gara kejadian tadi?

" _Siapa coba yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu curhat pada anak dari seorang penjahat?_ " dengusku.

"Apa?" tanya Carlos. Uh, kupikir tadi aku menyebutnya dalam hati!

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku cepat.

Mal membuka buku mantranya. " _Beware, forswear_ , kembalikan rambut Jane," ucapnya.

Aku menyerngit. Kupikir Mal akan melempar mantra hebat apa, tapi hanya soal rambut? Penasaran, aku mendongak ke arah Jane yang tiba-tiba memekik. Para gadis tertawa, dan kulihat rambut Jane memang _kembali_ menjadi pendek seperti yang pertama kali kulihat waktu itu. Aku menyengir. Ah, jadi itu kelemahan mereka?

Mal berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap para gadis. Hm, oh, tunggu, dari semua gadis-gadis itu, hampir semua rambutnya pernah diubah oleh Mal, hanya Audrey saja yang tidak pernah. Kuyakin mereka akan tidak mau kalau rambut mereka dibuat kembali seperti semula oleh Mal.

"Jangan lupa dari mana kau dapatkan itu," sahut Mal.

"Permisi, kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Audrey sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tantang Mal. Ia membuka buku mantranya lagi, membolak-balik halaman di sana. Langsung saja para gadis memekik pelan dan berlari pergi. Huh, dasar para tuan putri.

Mal berbalik badan menghadap kami lagi sambil tersenyum. Itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Yang kuingat adalah itu senyum milik ibunya saat menjelaskan rencana jahatnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk besok," katanya, "ayo ambil tongkat itu dan hancurkan tempat ini."

Aku mengangguk sambil pandanganku terpaku padanya. Aku, dan kedua temanku yang lain berdiri dan berjalan sejajar dengan Mal. Kami berjalan melewati halaman dengan langkah tegas. Tidak lagi aku memasang wajah lesu yang menyiratkan kekesalan, melainkan wajah yang kupikir ayahku pasang saat ia merencanakan hal-hal besarnya zaman dulu.

Sekarang warga Auradon pasti akan benar-benar melihat kami sebagai penerus orangtua kami.

Dan itu salah mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Mencuri lagi, Jay?" tanya seseorang.

Aku langsung tersentak kaget. Jelas saja, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menangkapku secara basah begini, saat aku sedang mengambil suatu barang. Tapi ... tunggu dulu, suara itu tidak asing. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan benar juga, ia bukan orang asing.

"Hai, Eve," kataku sambil menyengir kecil.

Evie pun terkekeh. "Hei. Uh, sebenarnya aku sedang mencarimu." Aku menyerngit. "Jadi aku membuat beberapa baju untuk kita berempat biar bisa dipakai saat koronasi—aku sudah menyelesaikan keempatnya. Mal dan Carlos sudah mengambil baju mereka, tinggal kau."

"Eve, kau tidak perlu repot," gumamku.

Langsung saja ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sama sekali tidak repot! Kebetulan aku dapat bahan lebih yang sesuai dengan warna kesukaan kita. Kalau sudah selesai ... melakukan apa pun yang kau lakukan—"

"Oh, sudah, kok," kataku sambil memasukkan jam tangan yang tadi kuambil ke dalam kantong celanaku.

"Bagus, ayo!" ujarnya riang.

Kuikuti dia ke kamarnya. Evie bilang Mal sedang membuat biskuit baru untuk Ben, penawar ramuan cinta. Wah, ternyata ia memang serius ingin melakukannya. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, Mal sebenarnya jadi benar suka pada Ben. Jika nanti Ben sudah memakan penawarnya dan membenci Mal, aku akan sangat kasihan pada gadis itu.

Masuk kamar Evie, Mal memang tidak ada dalam kamar. Gadis berambut biru yang bersamaku ini langsung menghampiri rak mesin jahitnya, dan mengambil sebuah kain warna merah kecoklatan. Direntangkannya kain itu, yang ternyata adalah kemeja. Itu bagus sekali, tidak bohong. Memang hanya menggunakan satu bahan yang sama, tapi hasilnya bisa sebagus ini. Kalau aku tidak tahu Evie jago menjahit, aku tidak akan percaya kalau dialah yang membuat ini.

"Eve, ini keren!" kataku senang sambil mengambil baju itu.

"Ya, kan?! Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat Doug membawaku ke tempat klub jahit menyingkirkan bahan sisa yang mereka pakai!" ujar Evie senang.

Aku menyerngit. "Doug?"

Evie mengangguk. "Ya, Doug!"

"Evie, ibumu menyuruhmu mencari seorang _pangeran_ , kan?" selidikku, dan gadis ini langsung melenyapkan senyumnya. "Doug _bukan_ pangeran, kan?"

"Yah, tapi—"

"—Kalau Doug bukan seorang pangeran dan kau mau dengannya, kenapa dari dulu kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Jay—"

"Apa kalian berkencan? Makanya sewaktu Hari Keluarga, kau begitu meminta maaf padanya? Astaga, Evie, kau suka Doug?"

"Dia orang yang baik padaku, Jay!" raungnya.

"Dan menurutmu aku berlaku jahat padamu?!" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi. "Evie! Aku tidak pernah sekali pun berbuat jahat padamu, oke? Aku selalu mendahulukanmu, melindungimu, membantumu, menjaga semua rahasiamu. Aku berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untukmu! Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Kau menyukai seseorang yang bukan seorang pangeran hanya karena alasan dia baik padamu! Lalu bagaimana denganku, hah, Eve?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Jay, kau sahabatku, kau sudah seperti kakakku! Doug berbeda! Dia—dia, dari dunia yang berbeda denganku, dan dia tidak peduli aku anak Evil Queen!"

"Demi keburukan, Evie! Aku juga tidak pernah peduli kau anak siapa!" erangku, bahkan sambil mengumpat. "Kau tahu, aku tidak butuh baju ini, aku masih punya baju sendiri." Aku melempar baju pemberian Evie ke ranjangnya.

"Jay—"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Langsung saja kucium bibirnya. Kurasakan tubuh Evie mematung, dan aku merasa wajar. Ia mendorong tubuhku sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tentu saja kekuatannya kalah dariku yang terus menempelkan bibirku padanya.

Ketika aku melepaskan ciuman itu, Evie langsung menamparku keras dengan tangannya. Aku terkejut, langsung saja kupegang pipiku yang tertampar, bisa kurasakan hangat di sana, bekas tangan Evie. Kulihat wajah gadis itu, ia menangis. Seumur hidupku, aku beberapa kali melihatnya menangis di hadapanku tapi ia datang padaku untuk curhat. Tapi kali ini, ia menangis gara-gara aku.

"A-aku—aku minta maaf," gumamku sambil mundur. Evie tidak merespon, ia terus mengisak sambil memegang bibirnya. Sial.

Jadi aku langsung keluar dari kamar ini sambil terus mengumpat kesal. Baru keluar kamar, aku langsung melihat Audrey yang bersandar di pintu sebelah kamar ini.

"Aku tidak tahu orang dari pulau bisa suka pada seseorang sampai begitu," komentarnya, tapi tidak dengan sinis.

"Yah, mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kami juga manusia," kataku sinis. "Walau tidak semua, kami masih bisa merasakan cinta."

"Kau sebegitunya suka pada Evie? Dia putri Evil Queen!" kata Audrey.

"Dan aku putra Jafar. Lalu?" tanyaku kesal lalu berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hari koronasi pun tiba. Rasanya malas sekali. Ingin, deh, tidak ikut hadir. Aku tidak yakin Evie akan mau melihat wajahku. Mau saja, sih, aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau sampai melihatnya menjauhiku gara-gara hal payah kemarin.

Carlos masuk kamar lagi, tadi ia bilang ke dapur untuk memberi makan Dude. Ketika ia kembali sekarang, ia tidak hanya masuk kamar dengan membawa anjing kecil itu di tangannya, melainkan kain merah kecoklatan yang tampangnya tidak asing untukku. Pemuda itu melempar kain itu padaku. Dengan bingung aku menangkapnya, kurentangkan, dan benar dugaanku bahwa itu adalah baju yang dibuat Evie untukku.

"Titipan Evie," kata Carlos. "Dia bilang bahwa ia juga minta maaf dan kalian masih berteman. Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia minta maaf?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

Carlos mengangguk, masih menunjukkan rasa bingung di wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku cepat. "Kita harus bersiap untuk koronasi."

.

.

Setiap murid di SMA Auradon yang datang ke koronasi tanpa orangtua, akan disediakan limosin. Tentu saja bukan seorang satu limosin. Satu limosin untk enam orang. Dari sekolah, Mal akan pergi naik kereta kuda dengan Ben menuju katedral. Jadi aku hanya akan pergi dengan Evie dan Carlos. Iya, hanya kami bertiga di satu limosin, gara-gara tidak ada anak yang berani semobil dengan kami. Ibu Peri memaklumi itu, aku pun juga. _Gara-gara neneknya Audrey._

"Hai Jay," sapa Evie, memaksakan senyum, saat aku masuk ke limosin. Ia dan Carlos sudah di dalam mobil duluan.

Aku mengangguk pelan padanya. "Evie." Lalu aku duduk di samping Carlos.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu kemarin," ujarnya.

"Aku juga," gumamku.

"Kita baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua kenapa, sih?" tanya Carlos kemudian. Aku menoleh padanya, mendapati pemuda itu sedang melirikku dan Evie bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

Aku melirik Evie sambil menyengir, mendapati ia juga siap tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Carlos. "Rahasia," kataku kemudian.

"Oh, ayolah!" erang Carlos. Aku tertawa dan mengacak kasar rambut jabrik Carlos, sedangkan telingaku menangkap suara kekehan Evie.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai limosin yang kami tumpangi tiba di katedral. Seorang panitia bilang kami boleh menunggu Ben di depan katedral atau masuk lebih dulu. Kami memutuskan untuk masuk duluan, dan duduk di balkon seperti yang sudah dinstruksikan Mal.

Sudah ada cukup banyak orang dalam katedral. Anggota paduan suara, pemusik, para raja dan ratu dari berbagai kerajaan bersama dengan para pangeran dan tuan putri. Oh, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menemukan mana Aladdin dan Jasmine. Karena dari semua hadirin di sini, hanya mereka berdua saja yang potongan wajahnya lain. Hatiku mungkin memang sudah melunak gara-gara permainan _tourney_ , tapi kutahu aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan hati ini. Biarlah melihat Aladdin dan Jasmine saat ini menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagiku untuk memberikan hidup layak untuk ayahku.

Pintu belakang katedral terbuka, para hadirin yang tadi kulihat menunggu di depan bangunan sudah berhamburan masuk. Mungkin itu artinya Ben sudah akan masuk ke sini. Dari atas balkon, aku bisa melihat Mal berdiri di dekat panggung. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke belakang, kepada kami, mungkin maksudnya biar tidak mencurigakan.

Lalu aku juga bisa melihat Audrey yang dengan bangganya berputar pelan di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Mal, memamerkan gaunnya yang berwarna merah muda pada Chad. Saat ia akan berputar yang kedua kali, wajahnya menengadah ke atas, matanya menemui mataku. Senyumnya lenyap dan putaran tubuhnya berhenti. Ia melihatku sejenak, baru memutuskan koneksi pandangan kami saat namanya dipanggil Chad.

Aku menghela.

Seorang penyambut tamu menyebut nama orangtua Ben, lalu kulihat pintu depan katedral terbuka, menampilkan Belle dengan gaun kuning, dan si Buruk dengan jas biru. Keduanya berjalan dengan anggun di atas karpet merah. Orang-orang membungkuk hormat, begitu juga yang di balkon. Aku, Evie, dan Carlos saling tukar pandang, berpikir apakah kami harus ikut membungkuk atau tidak—soalnya membungkuk atau tidak, kan, tidak akan terlihat kalau kami ada di atas sini. Tapi ketika Belle menoleh ke atas balkon sambil berjalan, sontak saja kami bertiga buru-buru membungkuk ala kadarnya. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Belle terkekeh. Apanya yang lucu?

Setelah keduanya sampai di depan, penyambut tamu menyebutkan nama Ben. Pintu besar kembali terbuka. Pemain musik mulai memainkan alat musik mereka, paduan suara mulai menyanyikan lagu. Ben berjalan masuk seorang diri, berjalan di atas karpet merah seperti orangtuanya tadi, dan orang-orang membungkuk hormat lagi.

 _Sebentar lagi_ , pikirku. _Saat Ibu Peri memegang tongkat itu, Mal akan merebutnya, lalu kami akan turun dari balkon_. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap tidak terlalu tegang.

Kulihat Ben berlutut di panggung. Ibu Peri mengambil mahkota raja dari si Buruk, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala Ben. Lalu si Buruk mengangkat penutup kaca tongkat sihir. Aku mengingatkan diri untuk terus bernafas saat ini. Detak jantungku makin kencang saat Belle mengambil tongkat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Ibu Peri. _Ayo, Mal_.

Mal menoleh kepada kami yang di balkon. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya penuh keraguan, tapi aku tahu ia antara ingin dan tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku melirik pada Evie yang ada di sampingku, gadis itu mengangguk pada Mal. Waktu aku menoleh pada Mal lagi, gadis itu membalas anggukan sahabatnya. Ini berarti kami akan benar-benar melakukan ini.

Paduan suara berhenti menyanyi, pemain musik menghentikan permainan mereka. Ibu Peri mengangkat tongkatnya di depan Ben, lalu menyentuh bahu kiri dan kanan Ben dengan tongkat itu.

"Apakah kamu bersumpah, pada seluruh warga Auradon, dengan keadilan dan tanggungjawab selama kau menduduki takhta?" tanya Ibu Peri. Suaranya terdengar keras dan tegas.

 _Ayo, Mal ..._

"Aku bersumpah," ucap Ben mantap.

 _Ayolah ..._

Ibu Peri mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dan dengan hormat dan sukacita, aku mengangkatmu sebagai raja yang baru—"

Lalu aku melihat sebuah tangan tangan menarik tongkat sihir sampai lepas dari genggaman pemiliknya. Aku bisa langsung mendengar suara kaget orang-orang. Sesungguhnya, saat ini pun aku juga terkejut, karena pertama, tongkat sihir itu ternyata memang bisa direbut, dan kedua karena yang merebut tongkat itu bukan Mal melainkan Jane. Jane, putrinya Ibu Peri, yang rambutnya sudah dikembalikan Mal seperti semula.

Aku menoleh pada Evie dan Carlos. Kupikir, tidak mungkin Jane masuk dalam rencana ini, kan? Dan sepertinya kedua temanku ini juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Evie memutuskan agar kami turun saja menghampiri Mal. Aku dan Carlos mengangguk, lalu Evie jalan duluan.

Dengan susah payah kami melewati banyak orang. Sempat sekali tadi aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca, mungkin karena Jane tidak bisa mengendalikan tongkat ibunya, mengingat tadi aku sempat melihat percikan cahaya keluar terus dari tongkat yang dipegang gadis itu. Sambil terus mencari tangga turun, aku juga sempat mendengar Ibu Peri yang dengan cemas menanyakan, 'apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?!' pada putrinya. Jawaban Jane menggelikan buatku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuatku menjadi cantik, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!" kata gadis itu.

Benar-benar menggelikan. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia sudah cantik dengan rambut pendek begitu. Aku malah merasa aneh melihatnya dengan rambut panjang yang disihir Mal. Mungkin kalau Jane akan puas kalau ia menjadi anaknya Evil Queen. Oh, ya, mungkin Evie dan Jane bisa menukar orangtua mereka, itu akan sempurna.

Ketika kami sudah menemukan tangga, kami bertiga harus berhenti melangkah sebentar karena harus segera berpegangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jane, tapi bangunan ini bergetar dan kutahu itu gara-gara dia, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar seruan si Buruk yang menyuruh kami mencari perlindungan. Saat kurasakan getarannya sudah reda, kubilang pada kedua temanku untuk terus jalan.

Aku mendengar suara Belle. "Hati-hati, Mal!" Aku menyerngit. Apa maksudnya?

"Mal ... berikan aku tongkatnya." Yang itu suara Ben. Maksudnya Mal sedang memegang tongkat itu sekarang? Sial, aku harus cepat-cepat melewati orang-orang ini dan melihat apa yang ada di depan sana!

"Mundur." Itu suara Mal.

"Mal, tidak apa-apa—"

"Ben, kubilang mundur!" pekik Mal.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu!" Kuputar bola mataku. _Diamlah, Audrey!_

Setelah akhirnya kami bertiga melewati orang banyak, kami langsung berlari menghampiri Mal. Memang rencana yang sudah disusun tidak berjalan lancar, tapi setidaknya tongkat itu sudah ada pada kami sekarang.

"Ayo!" seru Carlos.

"Saatnya pembalasan," gumamku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Ben. Jika Mal memang benar suka pada pemuda ini, maka Mal bisa-bisa akan mendapatkan pemikiran kedua hanya dengan mendengar perkataan orang ini. Dan aku antara mau dan tidak mau untuk itu.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, Ben!" isak Mal. "Orangtua kami—"

"Orangtua kalian telah membuat pilihan mereka sendiri, sekarang kau harus membuatnya juga," kata Ben.

Membuat pilihan untukku sendiri? Aku ingin main _tourney_ dan memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi aku juga ingin membuat ayahku bangga. Masalahnya, keduanya adalah dua hal yang bertolakbelakang. Bagaimana bisa aku memilih?

"Kupikir aku ingin menjadi baik," kata Mal, membuyarkan pikiranku. Sesungguhnya aku agak tercengang. Kenapa dengan mudah Mal langsung bisa bilang begitu?

"Kau memang orang baik," ucap Ben.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tantang Mal.

"Karena ... karena aku mendengarkan kata hatiku." Kalau aku mendengar ini saat hari pertamaku di Auradon, aku pasti sudah memutarkan bola mataku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants adalah milik Disney, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: alur canon, sebisa mungkin tidak OOC, ending mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapan pembaca tapi tetap akan happy ending, Jay x Evie, slight minor pairings.**

 **.**

 **The Thief's Love Story  
Chapter 6**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin mendengarkan kata hatiku juga," gumam Mal, lalu ia berbalik badan, menatap kami bertiga. "Dan hatiku berkata bahwa kita bukanlah orangtua kita. Maksudku," ia menoleh padaku, "mencuri barang tidak membuatmu senang. _Tourney_ dan piza perayaan kemenangan dengan tim membuatmu senang." Aku tersenyum. Lalu ia menoleh pada Carlos. "Dan kau, mengusap perut Dude membuatmu senang. Siapa sangka?" Lalu pada Evie. "Dan Evie, kau tidak usah pura-pura bodoh untuk mendapatkan seorang pemuda. Kau sangat pintar." Aku mengangguk setuju. Mal balik badan lagi dan menghadap Ben. "Dan aku tidak mau mengambil alih dunia dengan kejahatan. Aku mau bersekolah. Dan bersama dengan Ben. Karena Ben membuatku sangat senang." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan aku melihat cincin yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya di jari gadis itu. Mal menoleh pada kami lagi. "Kita berteman membuatku senang." Gawat, aku terharu. Kalau Mal mengatakan hal yang lebih dari ini, aku bisa menangis. Mal mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal pada kami. "Aku memilih jadi baik, teman-teman."

 _Tourney_. Ayah. _Tourney_. Ayah.

Aku menghela. Aku membuat ayah bangga, tapi aku lebih senang bermain _tourney_ daripada mencuri. Aku hanya berharap suatu hari nanti ayah bisa bangga saat melihatku membawa pulang piala _tourney_.

"Aku memilih jadi baik juga," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengulur tanganku pada Mal.

"Aku memilih jadi baik," kata Evie, mengulurkan tangannya di sampingku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Jadi, hanya ingin memastikan. Kita tidak usah khawatir tentang betapa marah para orangtua kita nantinya? Karena mereka pasti akan sangat, sangat marah," kata Carlos sambil tertawa kecil dengan gugup.

"Orangtua kalian tidak akan bisa datang kemari," kata Ben.

"Oke, kalau begitu, baik," kata Carlos akhirnya sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya pada kami. Setelah itu Ben ikut menjulurkan tangannya juga.

Awalnya aku memercayai perkataan Ben yang bilang orangtua kami tidak akan bisa kemari. Tapi ternyata perkataan itu salah. Petir keras terdengar, gumpalan asap hitam datang. Maleficent menampakkan dirinya di tengah ruangan ini.

"Aku kembaliii~!" kata Maleficent riang.

"Pergilah, Ibu," kata Mal.

"Kau sangat lucu," kata Maleficent. "Tongkatnya, sini." Kulihat Mal tidak bergeming. Ia memang sudah membuat keputusan, tapi Mal tetap takut pada ibunya. "Cepatlah."

Mal melempar tongkatnya tinggi, bukan pada ibunya, melainkan pada Ibu Peri yang berhasil menangkapnya. Baru aku ingin menghembus nafas lega, Maleficent langsung membuat semua orang di sini kecuali dirinya dan kami berempat, mematung. Maleficent tertawa. Sedangkan aku langsung saling tatap pada ketiga temanku.

Maleficent menarik cincin Mal lepas dari tangannya hanya dengan ayunan tongkat sihir milik Ibu Peri yang diambilnya, sehingga sekarang cincin itu ada di tongkat. Ibu Mal itu berjalan menghampiri Ben lalu memiringkan posisi mahkotanya.

"Jatuh cinta membuat lemah, dan konyol," kata Maleficent.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuminta!" erang Mal. "Ma, pernahkah sekali saja kau bertanya padaku tentang apa yang kuinginkan? Aku bukan kau!"

"Yah, tentu saja!" jawab ibunya. "Aku butuh bertahun-tahun latihan untuk menjadi jahat. Kau akan begitu juga."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan!" raung Mal. "Dan aku benar-benar berharap itu tidak pernah terjadi padamu dulu. Cinta itu tidak lemah atau konyol. Itu sebenarnya malah begitu luar biasa."

Wanita bertanduk itu menunjuk putrinya dengna tongkat Ibu Peri. "Aku tahu satu hal, anak muda. Kau tidak punya ruang untuk cinta dalam hidupmu!"

Mal menjulurkan tangannya. "Dan sekarang kuperintahkan, tongkat ke tanganku!" serunya. Segera tongkat sihir itu lepas dari tangan Maleficent dan mendarat sempurna dalam genggaman tangan Mal. Bagaimana bisa? Dan jika ini bukan saat yang genting, mungkin aku sudah melompat girang. "Ini berhasil!" sahu Mal riang.

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian. Malah, ini sangat kekanak-kanakan," kata Maleficent. "Berikan aku tongkatnya! Berikan aku tongkatnya!"

"Tahan, Mal! Mungkin kebaikan memang lebih kuat daripada kejahatan!" kata Carlos.

"Oh, _please_ , yang benar saja!" kata Maleficent sambil tertawa lalu ia berpura-pura menggonggong pelan. Aku tidak tahu ia lupa atau apa, tapi seingatku ia pernah liat lewat monitor bahwa sekarang Carlos memelihara anjing—berarti pemuda ini sudah tidak takut pada hewan itu lagi.

Panjang umur, anjing yang sekarang dipiara Carlos tiba-tiba berlari, menghampiri kami—sepertinya ia tidak terkena mantra Maleficent. Dengan cepat Dude melompat ke wajah Maleficent. Sebelum kukunya mengenai wajah wanita itu, Maleficent berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi Dude masih belum mau menyerang, ia masih berusaha menggigit wajahnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Nafasnya—nafasnya! Lepaskan aku!" raung Maleficent.

Ketika wanita itu berhasil melempar Dude ke samping, kupikir pasti setidaknya ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak siap jika aku menyerangnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera maju untuk merebut Scepter dari tangannya. Tapi entah Maleficent yang terlalu kuat atau aku yang lemah, wanita itu berhasil menahan tanganku tanpa harus mencengkeramku erat.

"Gaston akan iri," ujar Maleficent sambil memegang bisepku. Lalu dengan mudah ia membuatku terpelanting ke belakang. Ia tertawa dengan khasnya. "Cukup! Kalian akan menyesali ini!"

Masih mengerang kesakitan, aku berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Oke, aku tahu kisah Putri Tidur alias Aurora alias mamanya Audrey, tentang bagaimana Maleficent bisa berubah wujud menjadi naga. Tapi Pulau Terhilang tidak memiliki akses sihir atau apa pun yang sejenisnya, jadi aku—dan kuyakin teman-temanku juga, bahkan putrinya sendiri—tidak pernah melihat sosoknya yang menjadi naga. Dan inilah sekarang, di Auradon, tempat dimana semua sihir bisa dilakukan, Maleficent mengubah sosoknya.

Aku masih tercengang melihat naga _sungguhan_ , sampai aku terkaget sendiri melihat Maleficent yang dalam wujud naganya menukik ke arahku.

"Jay!" pekik Mal.

Kucoba untuk segera menggerakkan tubuhku. Berdiri, dan langsung lari ke pinggir. Aku menoleh ke belakang, naga itu masih mengejarku.

"Dia ada di belakangmu!" seru Carlos.

Ck. Aku tahu! Makanya aku masih berlari gila-gilaan begini!

"Jay!" Itu suara Mal lagi.

"Jay, lari!" Kali ini suara Evie.

Sambil terus berlari, sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Maleficent yang terus semakin mendekat padaku. Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset. Iya, aku jatuh, di saat-saat yang seperti ini.

"Cermin ajaib, tunjukkan cahayamu!" pekik Evie.

Aku menoleh, melihat Mal dan Evie ada di depanku, sedangkan Carlos membantuku berdiri. Evie memegang cerminnya dan dihadapkannya pada sang naga. Cahaya terang memantul keluar dari cermin, mengarah pada mata Maleficent.

Mal maju ke depan sambil menjulurkan tongkat sihir Ibu Peri. "Tinggalkan teman-temanku! Ini antara aku dan kau, ibu!"

Maleficen, sebagai naga, menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa sejajar dengan Mal. Ah, aku tahu, 'duel kecil' mereka sedang dimulai. Kontes tatap mata yang selalu dimenangkan sang ibu.

" _The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one_ ," ucap Mal.

Oh, aku paham. Jadi aku ikut menatap tajam mata Maleficent dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak berkedip, seperti yang sedang Mal lakukan sekarang. Gadis ini mengulang perkataannya lagi, sekali lagi, dengan lebih tegas. Kemudian untuk yang ketiga kalinya, suaranya lebih lantang dan keras.

Mataku rasanya sudah agak perih. Aku tidak pernah kontes tatap mata dengan siapa pun, jadi bola mataku tidak biasa. Ingin rasanya aku mengedipkan mataku, tapi aku pikir kami akan kalah. Dan tiba-tiba ... Maleficent mengedipkan matanya!

Aku bisa melihat asap hitam di sekitar naga sambil naga itu mengerang seakan kesakitan. Maleficent meliuk-liuk, entah kenapa. Kemudian asap itu hilang, dan aku tidak bisa melihat Maleficent—mau bentuk naga atau pun wanita.

Kudengar Mal termegap lalu ia menoleh pada kami. Aku melihat tatapan-tatapan tak percaya dari ketiga temanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Carlos.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Mal. Lalu gadis itu berjalan lurus, di sekitar mana Maleficent tadi ada. Kami mengikutinya sambil melihat-lihat.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?"tanya Evie.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Mal lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Itu suara Ibu Peri. Terkejut, aku langsung menoleh ke panggung, melihat wanita itu ternyata sudah bisa bergerak. Ibu Peri tersenyum hangat sambil menghampiri kami. "Ibumu yang melakukannya. Ia menyusut sehingga menjadi sebesar rasa cinta yang ada di hatinya. Makanya sekarang ia sangat ... kecil."

Aku menyerngit. Ibu Peri tidak benar-benar mendekati kami. Ia berhenti mungkin dua atau tiga meter di depan kami, lalu menatap lantai. Mungkin teman-temanku pun bingung juga, jadi kami sama-sama menghampiri wanita itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di lantai itu.

Di sana ada seekor kadal berwarna ungu-hitam. Tunggu, bukankah itu warna Maleficent dalam wujud naga? Eh, ya, bukankah naga itu seperti kadal raksasa? Jadi ... kalau ia menyusut sesuai dengan ukuran cintanya ... kadal ini adalah Maleficent? Baiklah, Jay, _jangan tertawa_.

"Apa dia akan seperti itu terus selamanya?" tanya Mal.

"Selamanya adalah waktu yang lama," kata Ibu Peri. "Kau belajar bagaimana untuk mencintai, dia juga bisa."

Mal mengulurkan tongkatnya pada sang pemilik. "Kurasa ini milikmu."

Ibu Peri meraih tongkatnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lantai. Bukan kadal, melainkan sebuah cincin. "Dan kurasa ini milikmu." Kulihat Mal mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya. Aku tersenyum. Kini keduanya berdiri lagi. Ibu Peri menatap kami berempat satu persatu. "Kalian semua dapat nilai A di kelas Kebaikan."

Langsung saja aku menyengir dan tos dengan Carlos. Evie tos juga dengan Mal

Ibu Peri mengangkat tongkatnya, lalu mengayunkan sambil menyebut mantra. Seketika itu juga aku bisa melihat orang-orang bisa bergerak lagi. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Ben, yang tadi mematung ketika hendak menerkam Maleficent, sekarang ia nyaris jatuh. Untung Mal langsung datang dan menahannya.

Kulihat Carlos lansung menimang Dude dengan sayang. Sedangkan Evie menghampiriku, memamerkan wajahnya di hadapanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan otot yang bisa membuat Gaston iri, kau masih butuh seorang gadis untuk menyelamatkanmu," gumamnya sambil menyengir.

Aku memutar bola mataku, mengingat bagaimana ia mengeluarkan cahaya yang bisa menghalau Maleficent dengan cerminnya.

Evie tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, Jay. Sungguh. Lagipula, itu gunanya teman, kan?" katanya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Jay ... aku benar-benar minta maaf soal, yah, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Aku menghela. _Tidak soal ini, tidak sekarang_. "Eve—"

"—tidak, dengar dulu," potongnya. "Ibuku selalu bilang agar aku harus bisa dengan seorang pangeran. Lalu aku datang ke Auradon, bertemu pangeran yang pecundang. Aku tidak suka pangeran itu, Jay, aku malah tertarik dengan ... yah, warga biasa, yang tidak memiliki istana, bukan keturunan ningrat, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi orangtuanya berhubungan buruk dengan ibuku. Jay, aku _bisa_ suka pada orang yang tidak kuduga. Kau pun sama, kau _bisa_ memberikan hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Seperti?" tanyaku pelan.

Evie mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. "Audrey."

"Audrey?" ulangku.

Ia mengangguk. "Dia selalu memamerkan diri sebagai pacar Ben. Aku selalu lihat selama kita di Auradon, Ben tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan apa yan gadis itu ucapkan. Sebaik-baiknya Ben, Audrey butuh seorang pemuda yang, yah, bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya."

"Eve ... kau ... ?"

Evie menyengir. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat saat ia curhat padamu. Seriusan Jay, kau sangat pandai mengurus perempuan, dan Audrey butuh yang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang yang tidak menyukai teman-temanku. Audrey benci Mal," ujarku.

"Kupikir tidak lagi," gumam Evie sambil terus tersenyum. Kali ini ia menoleh ke arah lain. Penasaran, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Aku menoleh, melihat Mal sedang membungkuk biasa sekilas pada Audrey, dan putri dari Aurora itu membalas bungkukkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Evie benar. Mungkin aku bisa suka pada Audrey.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari Mal, sekarang pada Evie lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku, dan kami berpelukan, sebagai sahabat. Mal dan Ben menghampiri kami. Kami berlima: Mal, Ben, aku, Evie, dan Carlos yang menggendong Dude, saling merangkul bahu.

"Ayo mulai pestanya!" sahutku. Teman-temanku bersorak senang.

.

.

Pesta dimulai di halaman istana saat sore menjelang malam. Musik dinyalakan, dan lampu disko menerangi tempat ini. Awalnya aku ikut menari bersama dengan ketiga temanku, ditambah Ben. Tapi kemudian Ben menarik Mal berpisah dari kami untuk bisa menari berdua. Kulihat bahu Evie dicolek Doug, gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar tapi pudar lagi saat melirikku seakan minta izin, aku mengangguk saja dan Evie pun pergi menari dengan Doug. Sedangkan Carlos, aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemuda yang lebih kecil dariku itu menghampiri Jane dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Aku menghela. Kulihat sekelilingku, rata-rata mereka menari bersama-sama—kalau bukan berdua, berkelompok. Tadi aku sudah menari dengan kelompokku, tapi kemudian mereka berpencar dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tinggal aku.

Menghela lagi, kuputuskan untuk duduk di pinggir tangga. Baru duduk sebentar, kurasakan seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku menyerngit dan langsung menoleh, mendapati Audrey sedang menyengir padaku.

"Audrey?" tanyaku bingung.

Gadis ini menarik lenganku. "Ayo menari denganku!"

"A-apa?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Bagian mana dari kalimat 'ayo menari denganku' yang tidak kau mengerti, Jay?"

"Um, mungkin pada bagian bahwa kaulah yang mengucapkan itu padaku?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya

Audrey memutar bola matanya. Kali ini, karena aku tidak sigap, gadis ini berhasil menarikku dari tangga untuk bergabung di tengah keramaian. Akhirnya aku menyengir, dan kuturuti keinginannya untuk menari bersama dia.

Kami terus menari, sampai ketika aku mendengar musik yang dilantunkan adalah musik yang pelan, aku berniat untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tetapi Audrey sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi. Ia menahanku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku berdansa dengannya. Menghela, kuturuti lagi maunya.

"Kau yakin Chad tidak masalah dengan ini?" tanyaku saat kami sudah mulai berdansa.

"Kenapa dengan Chad?" tanyanya balik sambil agak menyerngit.

Kubalas serngitannya juga. "Kupikir kalian berpacaran? Kau tahu, setelah apa yang terjadi di pertandingan _tourney_? Ben dengan Mal?"

"Oh, pffft, itu hanya biar Ben cemburu, dan biar aku tidak pergi ke koronasi seorang diri," ujar Audrey cuek. "Hanya akting, pura-pura. Chad bodoh, sih, jadi mudah diajak untuk itu."

Aku masih terus menyerngit, kali ini pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Chad yang sedang menatapku yang sedang menari dengan Audrey dengan tatapan bingung. "Uh, Audrey? Kau yakin Chad tahu bahwa kalian hanya pura-pura pacaran?"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Dia memang bodoh, tapi tidak mungkin amat sangat bodoh, kan?" ujar Audrey.

Kugigit bibirku. "Chad ... dia sedang berjalan kemari."

Audrey membelalakkan matanya. Kami langsung berhenti berdansa, Audrey membalikkan badannya pas saat Chad sudah ada bersama dengan kami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Audrey, kupikir kita akan menari bersama," ujar Chad bingung.

"Dan kenapa aku akan menari denganmu?" tanya Audrey. Uh, perasaanku tidak enak, mungkin aku harus segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi tidak bisa, karena baru mau melangkah pergi, tangan Audrey langsung memeluk lenganku. Aku menghela.

"Bukankah kita pacaran?" tanya Chad.

Audrey terkekeh dengan dibuat-buat. "Chad, itu hanya pura-pura, oke? Dan bagaimana pun aku tahu kau butuh seorang pasangan kencan untuk bisa pergi bersama saat koronasi."

"Jadi kita tidak benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Chad lagi. Aku langsung memutar bola mataku. Kurasa Chad itu bukannya bodoh, ia hanya lemot. _Sangat_ lemot.

"Tentu saja kita tidak benar-benar pacaran! Oh, dan pacarku sekarang adalah Jay!" ucap Audrey dengan nada riang. Langsung saja aku tersedak dengan air ludah sendiri.

"APA?!" tanyaku, berbarengan dengan Chad.

Tapi sepertinya Audrey tidak mempedulikan seruan kaget kami, ia tampak tetap tenang. "Ya, kami baru mulai berpacaran dan sedang berdansa untuk merayakan nya!"

Aku masih menatap Audrey tidak percaya. Yah, mungkin saja ini juga termasuk pacaran pura-pura, seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Chad, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bilang apa dulu, kek, begitu, atau memberi peringatan tadi, dan bukannya langsung begini!

"Kau—kau—merebut semuanya dariku, oke?" geram Chad sambil menunjuk padaku. "Kau ambil perhatian orang-orang dariku saat di lapangan, kau ambil Audrey, astaga, ambil saja nyawaku kalau begitu!" erangnya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Dengan senang hati!" sahutku, entah dia dengar atau tidak karena ia sudah menjauh. Setelah itu aku menoleh pada gadis yang bersama denganku, melepas paksa tanganku darinya. "Apa-apaan tadi itu?!"

"Ya! Chad itu ada-ada saja, sih!" ucap Audrey kesal.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Bukan Chad, tapi kau! Apa yang tadi itu? Pacar? Kau kan bisa beritahu aku dulu! Jangan tiba-tiba menyeretku!"

"Oke, aku minta maaf, tidak lagi-lagi, deh—uh, uh-oh ... " gumam Audrey. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang melihat ke suatu arah.

Penasaran, aku ikut melihat ke arah pandangannya. Kulihat ada Chad, yang sedang menghampiri orang-orang dan mengatakan sesuatu, lalu berpindah ke orang lain dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Begitu terus. Dia sedang apa, sih?

"Berani taruhan, ia pasti sedang menyebarkan tentang kita pacaran," ujar Audrey.

Aku termegap. "Ap-apa? Dia benar-benar minta diambil nyawanya, ya?!"

Audrey mendecak. "Memang sebegitu buruknya, ya, kalau pacaran denganku?!"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Apa? Bukan, bukan, maksudku, Chad itu tukang gosip. Astaga."

"Bagus, berarti kau tidak masalah kalau kita pacaran, kan? Berarti kita resmi pacaran sekarang!" sahut Audrey sambil menyengir.

Kutatap ia tak percaya. "Audrey, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," ucapnya dengan nada tersinggung. "Aku mau pacaran denganmu."

"Kita belum terlalu mengenal."

"Kita punya sangat banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal."

Audrey. Benar-benar, deh. Dari sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku bisa melihatnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sinis dan atau sarkastik sambil terus tersenyum. Ia bisa membalas perkataan orang tanpa ragu, ragu, dan bisa langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan jujur.

Ia selalu tersenyum dengan palsu, dan beberapa hari ini kusadari bahwa itu dilakukannya karena ia tidak punya seorang teman yang bisa ia berikan senyum aslinya. Karena tidak ada teman itu, ia pun hanya bisa menangis seorang diri kalau sedang sedih. Audrey tidak punya teman.

Mungkin Evie benar. Mungkin Audrey memang membutuhkan orang macam aku. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi 'teman' yang tepat untuk gadis ini, walau, yah, statusnya sudah langsung lompat ke status 'pacar'.

Aku menyengir padanya, dan ia membalas cengiranku. Alunan musik dansa sudah tidak terdengar. Kemudian aku terkejut karena mendengar suara kembang api. Langsung saja aku menatap ke langit, ada cahaya warna-warni di sana. Lalu aku menoleh pada Audrey yang ada di sebelahku, ia juga sedang menyaksikan kembang api. Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

 _Mungkin aku bisa menjalani ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sengaja memang gak dikasih warning tentang Jay x Audrey, karena berarti akhirnya akan ketahuan banget. Sebenernya ga mau masukin Audrey dalam tag chara, malah, tapi kayaknya aneh aja karena tahu akhirannya Jay dengan Audrey. Fict ini dibuat sebelum ada kabar tentang tanggal rilis Descendants 2, jika suatu saat Fei berencana bikin sekuel ya sepertinya bagian Jay x Audrey itu bisa diatur karena di canon film keduanya Chad ceritanya abis putus dari Audrey.

Review?


End file.
